Unforeseeable Romance
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: The WWE Universe loved Tori; She exchange their support to join The Shield. The Shield's constant disagreeing and arguing makes them discordant as a team. Can these 4 learn to work as a team? Will they realize their love for each other? Or will they fall at their enemies' delight? Starts after Extreme Rules 2013. Dean/Seth/Roman/OC Rated M for a good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was previously published as 'Love At First Sight/We Belong Together'. I've decided to revise it. Tell me what you think. **

**Starts after Extreme Rules 2013.**

* * *

**Tori POV**

I was helping my step-mother by running her errands. I got her lunch, now she wants me to give some documents to another producer before he leaves for lunch break.

I go from speed walking to sprinting down the hall. I turned a corner and fell on my butt. I look up to see Roman Reigns staring back at me.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just in a hurry." I replied.

Seth kneeled down and helped me gather the documents. I thanked Seth and walked past Dean, who appeared to be annoyed.

**Dean POV**

After the interview, we went to the arena to prepare for Smackdown. Tonight, I am wrestling against Kofi in a championship rematch.

When we arrive at the arena, a producer says that Stephanie and HHH were awaiting our arrival and wanted to speak with us. I don't think we did anything wrong... yet.

When we enter the room, Stephanie rises off the couch and greets us.

"Hunter and I have some ideas for The Shield if you would like to hear them." Stephanie said, smiling.

"Okay. Let's hear it." I said.

"Steph and I think there should be a fourth member of The Shield. But not another superstar..A diva." Hunter said. "It's perfect because we can form all types of storylines from this. What do you guys think?"

"It sounds very interesting. But who would the diva be?" Seth asked.

"Well she's new and hasn't wrestled on Raw yet. She is done with training in NXT and ready for the big leagues. Her name is Victoria and we want to surprise her with this news, that's why she isn't here. We want to start this storyline on Monday." Steph responded.

"Okay so what's the plan?" I asked.

"You interrupt her match and recruit her. It's as simple as that." Hunter said.

**(5 Days later)**

**Tori's POV**

Today is Sunday. The Authority wants to meet with me about tomorrow. Probably just want to tell me who my opponent is and stuff like that.

I entered the conference room and was momentarily shocked. The Shield were at the table. I just sat at the end of the table.

"I called you all here because I want Tori to work with the Shield." Stephanie said.

"It will gain ratings, hopefully. And that's what's best for business." Hunter added.

I couldn't believe my ears. I just nodded and listened to everything they were saying.

"Tori, Sandra is working on a Shield attire for you. I want you to go to the arena and practice the barricade." Hunter said.

**Seth's POV**

We all met up at the arena after working out. Tori stared at the barricade.

"Do I have to?" Tori asked.

"How else would you get to ring, cupcake?" Roman asked.

Tori pointed to the ramp.

"No, The Shield enters through the crowd." I said.

Tori grunted. She climbed over the barricade using the chair.

"Not bad." Roman said. "Could be better though..."

Tori kept practicing until it was perfect.

**(Monday Night Raw)**

**Normal POV**

"Higher" blasted through the arena. Tori wore gold attire similar to Eva Marie's. Kaitlyn and Tori made their way to the ring.

"The following divas tag team contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, Kaitlyn & Tori!" Lillian Garcia announced.

AJ Lee & Tamina made their way to the ring afterwards. The timekeeper rang the bell and the match started with Kaitlyn & Aj.

The girls locked up and Kaitlyn backed AJ into a corner. Kaitlyn tossed her around a bit before Aj gained some offense and suplexed Kaitlyn in the ring. Aj made the tag to Tamina. Tamina had Kaitlyn up for the Samoan Drop. Kaitlyn elbowed her and made the tag to her partner, Tori.

Tori rushed in with a series of punches before clothslining Tamina. She successfully delivered a Michinoku Driver and prepared for her finisher, "Lights Out", which was a Chick Kick. Before she could pin Tamina, "Special Op" played in the arena.

The Shield marched down to the ring quickly. Tamina and Aj escaped swiftly. Kaitlyn was about to bail also but Tori seemed to be petrified. Kaitlyn left without her.

"What the hell is Tori doing?" JBL shouted on commentary. "Get out of there!"

The Shield circled the ring and entered. At this point, Tori was crouched in a corner, still scared by the sight before her. Dean Ambrose approached her and offered his hand. The crowd booed The Shield. Then Tori hesitantly accepted Dean's hand.

He guided her to the center of the ring while Seth got a microphone and passed it to Dean.

"Hi beautiful." Dean started. The booing got heavier. Dean got on one knee. "I'm Dean Ambrose, that's Seth Rollins and he is Roman are The Shield. We fight injustice in the WWE. The Divas divison needs justice, but we need a female counterpart to serve it." Tori looked confused and Seth and Roman smirked.

"Will you join The Shield?" Dean asked. Tori reached for the mic "..Yes.." was Tori's response.

Tori just watched as The Shield put their fists out.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

The Shield went to the hotel. Seth and Tori stayed in the lobby while Dean and Roman got the keys to our hotel room. Seth approached Tori.

"You were amazing tonight." Seth said.

"Thanks. You were too bad yourself."

"I was thinking, maybe we should hang out some time."

"Like... A date?" Tori asked. Seth nodded.

"That would be nice. We should go out some time."

"Seth and Tori, hurry up." Dean said, walking to the elevators.

(The Next Day)

Roman's POV

Dean and I went to the hotel's gym for a workout. Seth was still asleep. We entered the gym and Tori was there. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi Roman. Hi Dean." Tori said. She was sweaty and had a bottle of water.

"You finished working out?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go take a shower." Tori said. "See ya!"

I turned in time to see her ass as she walked toward the exit.

Normal POV

Tori came out the bathroom and Seth was on the couch watching tv.

"Good morning." Seth said.

"Good morning." Tori replied. She went into her room. Her phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"You were awesome on Raw last night."

"Thanks Dylan. How have you been?" Dylan was her younger brother. Tori was never home so they only talked on the phone. Dylan was graduating in a few weeks. He wished Tori could be there.

"I'm home. And I bring food!" Tori said as she entered the hotel room with Dean. They went to get take-out for dinner after Smackdown.

They all sat at the dining table and ate.

"Tori, what would you name the autobiography of your life?" Seth asked. He was trying to know her better.

"Believe. Because, no one thought I could be a wrestler and now I'm here."

"Cool. Where are you from?" Seth asked.

"California."

"Have you always lived in California?"

"I moved from California to Florida when I was 20. Now I live in New York." Tori stated. "I think I liked living in Florida the most."

They all continued to get to know Tori better, and Tori learned about them. They exchanged laughs before going into their respective rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seth's POV**

**WWE Payback**

We stood behind the curtain to wish Dean 'good luck' before his match with Kane.

_'Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta SHIELD'_ Dean disappeared behind the curtains.

Tori, Roman and I walked back to our locker room to watch the match. Tori sat in the middle of Roman and I on the couch. Dean hit Kane with a DDT. The referee counted Kane out.

"And your winner by result of a count out, Dean Ambrose." Justin Roberts announced. Dean marched through the crowd, confident and proud that he's still champ. Tori rose off the couch.

"I think I'm going to go congratulate him." Tori stated. She left the locker room.

**_*Later That Night*_**

Roman and I were at the curtain for our tag match with Orton and Bryan.

_'Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta SHIELD'_ Dean and Tori walked us halfway down the stairs before returning backstage.

**Monday Night Raw**

**Tori's POV**

_'Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta SHIELD'_

We marched down to the ring for Kane's rematch against Dean.

"Introducing first, representing The Shield, the United States champion, Dean Ambrose!"

The match started with Kane punching down Dean in a corner. The crowd cheered 'Lets go Ambrose'. Kane went to the top rope and hit Dean with a clothsline. Roman slides into the ring to attack Kane. Kane had Seth and Dean in position for a double chokeslam, Roman speared him.

We went backstage to the locker room. Before we could reach the locker room, Vickie and Brad Maddox confronted us. Dean told her off.

"Maybe you should think about what you're doing, before you do it." Dean said, smirking. Vickie was about to go off but Vince McMahon approached us.

"Hey, how you doing guys?" Vince shook our hands. "You guys remind me, of me. We're talking ruthless aggression here. Way to go! Keep it up and have a good night."

We strutted into our locker room. A promo for The Wyatt Family was playing on the tv.

Seth scoffed. "Freaks."

Eventually the time came for my match against Kaitlyn. The guys stayed at ringside to watch my match.

"From Houston, Texas, weighing 135 pounds, Kaitlyn!"

The ref asked if we were ready before ringing the bell. I played a few mind games with Kaitlyn, taunting her. She got fed up and slapped me. She attacked me with a series of punches. I rolled out the ring, near the guys.

"C'mon Tori.. Get in there!" I heard Roman say. I slid back in the ring and hit Kaitlyn with a clothsline. I hopped on the top turnbuckle and performed a crossbody on Kaitlyn. I pinned her for a 'one' count.

I picked Kaitlyn up and did a variation of a backbreaker, with Kaitlyn landing on my knee. I pinned her again for a 'two' count. I went to suplex Kaitlyn, but she reversed it and put on her shoulders. I shoved her away before performing an Arm trap neckbreaker. 1! 2! 3!

'Special Op' blared through the arena. I celebrated in the ring as the crowd booed and some cheered. Renee Young entered the ring.

"Tori, how does it feel winning your first singles match on Raw?" Renee asked.

"It's not a big deal. You wanna know why? Every time I enter an arena, I am triumphant. Let's just be honest, Kaitlyn was a walk in the park." The crowd booed. "Believe that, and believe in the shield." I said before sliding out the ring and hopping the barricade.

**June 21, 2013- WWE Smackdown**

**Drew McIntyre vs Christian**

The ref raises Christian's hand as the victor. 'Special Op' blared through the arena. We march down the steps and hop the barricade.

Dean, Seth and Roman surround Christian then attack. I grab a microphone. The guys hit Christian with a triple power bomb.

"Welcome back, Christian." I said as Dean, Seth and Roman raised their championships in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this story so far. Is it good/bad? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

The Shield were in their locker room, preparing to leave. Roman and Dean were still showering. Seth approached Tori.

"I think we should do that date tonight." Seth suggested.

"Where?" Tori asked.

"No place special. We could go out for drinks, the four of us." Seth said.

"The four of us what?" Dean asked, exiting the shower area.

"The four of us can go out for drinks."

"There's just one problem... I don't drink." Tori stated. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Seth mumbled. Tori grabbed her duffle bag and left. She suddenly felt bad for hurting Seth's feelings. She got in the rental and waited for the guys.

They eventually made it to the parking lot. Roman got in the driver's seat. Dean opened the passenger door.

"I sit here. Now MOVE." Dean said.

"Nope." Tori said. Dean growled and sat in the back with Seth.

Back at the hotel, the guys were watching tv and Tori sat at the dining table, eating a Popsicle. She sighed. It was boring to her. She at the chair near the tv so she could watch too.

Tori began licking and sucking the Popsicle in a provocative manner while keeping her eyes on the television. Seth noticed and elbowed Roman, who was sitting in the middle. Seth pointed in Tori's direction and chuckled. Roman and Seth both found it funny and alluring.

"Stop laughing! What's so fucking-" Tori started making provocative sounds, still licking the Popsicle. Dean's head snapped towards her.

"_You..._" Dean said. "Go to your room."

"I don't take orders from you." Tori retorted.

"I'm fed up with your bratty little attitude. Get to your room now.." Dean growled. Tori stood and leaned in Dean's face. "What are you gonna do if I don't?"

Dean grabbed at Tori but she ran. Dean chased her around the hotel room. Roman and Seth looked on from the couch. Tori ran into Dean's room and jumped in the bed.

"Get out my fucking bed. NOW!"

"Nope. You wanted a brat, I'm giving you a brat." Tori threw the popsicle stick at him. Dean lunged at her.

"You.."

Slap

"Fucking.."

Slap

"Play.."

Slap

"Too much."

Slap, Slap.

Roman and Seth slowly entered the room. Dean was straddling Tori, whose face was red. She just held her cheek, staring at him.

"Dean, why'd you have to hit her?" Seth asked. Dean redirected his attention to Seth.

"She needed to be put in her place." Dean explained. He got off the bed and Tori released her face. She walked up on Dean again. Tori just smiled at him.

"That wasn't anything..." Tori stated. "Compared to what I could do to you."

She brushed past Seth and Roman, going into her room.

**(The Next Morning)**

Seth opened the door to the hotel room. He was headed to the gym.

"Hey." Tori said, exiting her room. "Let's go together."

Tori and Seth walked to the hotel's gym together. It was silent until Seth spoke.

"I'm sorry about last night." Seth said. "You didn't deserve that. Dean can be a little insensitive at times. He just hasn't gotten used to you yet. He'll come around though."

"Yeah, but I was purposely irritating him anyway." Tori laughed.

Tori and Seth stole glances at each other in the gym. Tori was now doing deadlifts. Seth stole a few glances at her ass while he was doing chin-ups. Tori dropped the barbell and moved on to the treadmills.

When they were both finished, they went to the hotel room to begin packing. They had to fly to North Carolina for the next show.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanted Dean to win the ladder match but I'm still happy for Seth. **

* * *

**(Monday Night Raw)**

_Kaitlyn vs Aksana_

Aksana kicks Kaitlyn in the shin then punches her in the back. Aksana smashes Kaitlyn's face into a turnbuckle. She stomps her down in the corner before slapping Kaitlyn. Aksana whips Kaitlyn off the ropes for a clothsline. Kaitlyn dodges it and tackles her. 'Higher' begins to play in the arena.

Aj walks out in a Kaitlyn costume. Kaitlyn spears Aksana and pins her for the victory. Aj continued to taunt Kaitlyn from the stage with Big E.

Tori came from out of no where and tackled Kaitlyn. They brawled, Tori got the upper hand and planted her with a DDT. The crowd booed as Tori posed over Kaitlyn's body. Layla proceeded to attack Tori. Tori rolled out the ring. Layla stopped Kaitlyn from getting Aj & Tori.

Tori told the guys she was riding back with someone else. They left and she was now in the parking lot, awaiting her new friend.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's cool." Tori said. They got in the car and drove to the hotel. It was far from silent. The car was filled with chatter about wrestling, sub-topics mentioned every few minutes.

At the hotel, Tori went to her friend's room. They were walking towards the door.

"Thanks again, Taylor, for driving me to the hotel." Tori said.

"No problem." Taylor said. Taylor had long, red hair and green eyes. She was the same height as Tori, 5'8. Tori and Taylor had something in common, they weren't liked by the divas in the locker room. Although Taylor was a face, Tori thought she was cool.

They talked about wrestling, their careers, the other divas until like midnight. Tori was walking back to her hotel room when she saw something eerie. A guy with a sheep mask was by the door.

"Run." He said, beforing turning and leaving. Tori waited until he was out of sight before entering her hotel room. She tried to be as quiet as possible, not sure if the guys were asleep or not. She got a popsicle before heading to her room. Tori stopped dead in her tracks.

Seth spotted her first. Roman looked and then Dean. Tori just turned on her heel and went to her room.

"Do something." Seth mumbled. Roman fixed himself and knocked on Tori's door. He tried to turn the knob but it was locked..

**(The Next Morning)**

Roman and Dean were still asleep. Seth was heating up leftovers from last night. Tori came behind him.

"Good morning." Tori said, smiling.

"Good morning, Tori." Seth said.

The microwave went off and Seth turned to retrieve his food. He thought he was hallucinatinng. He felt it again. Little soft touches along his arm and across his back. Kisses. They were kisses.

_What the hell are you doing?!_ Tori screamed at herself mentally. Tori ran her hand down the front of his abs. _Stop this, stop it right now Tori!_

Seth thought her touch was estatic. Tori moved her hand to grope the bulge in Seth's jogging pants. She pecked him one final time before walking back to her room..

* * *

Dean came out his room. No one was around. They must be at the gym.. Dean sat on the couch.

"I'm so fucking tired." Dean said to no one in particular.

"You didn't do much sleeping last night so..." Dean turned his head to see Tori standing behind him. He ignored her and watched some random show on tv. An idea came to Tori's head.

_Don't you fucking dare!_ Tori thought. She began to massage Dean's shoulders and neck. He had half a mind to tell her off, but it was kinda relaxing. Tori massaged him with a smirk on her face. Dean came to his senses. He grabbed her left wrist.

"Back the fuck off." Dean growled.

Tori backed away slowly, with that same smirk plastered on her face. _'Just apologize'_ Tori thought.

"This isn't over." Tori said before turning and leaving the hotel room.

* * *

**A/N: What has gotten into Tori? What do you think she saw the guys doing? Should she be more concerned about seeing Erick Rowan in the hall?**


	6. Chapter 6- Punished I

**(Friday Night Smackdown)**

_The Shield vs Christian and The Usos_

Tori's mind games were definitely affecting the guys. This match was proof. The Shield has been on the receiving end since the bell. Jey dragged Seth to his corner and tagged in Jimmy. They planted him with a double clothsline.

"U!" Jimmy shouted.

"SO!" The crowd cheered.

Tori had to think of something. She couldn't just let them lose. Seth was sitting against the turnbuckles. Tori hopped on the apron. While she distracted the referee, Jimmy went to pick Seth up. Seth low-blowed him.

When the ref turned back around, Seth had Jimmy down in his corner. They continued to tag in and out, wearing Jimmy down. Christian began to clap. The WWE Universe began to clap. Dean went to pin Jimmy but he kicked out at 2. Dean pulled him into a headlock.

"Shut up!" He shouted at the audience. They began to boo.

The Shield built a little momentium, only to have it destroyed when Jimmy reversed a suplex. He tagged in Christian.

Christian clothslined Dean and punched Roman then Seth off the apron. He turned around and speared Dean.

1..

2..

3..

"And your winners by pinfall, Christian and Jimmy and Jey, The Usos!" Christian and The Usos celebrated in the ring as The Shield retreated.

Tori could tell they were upset. When they reached their locker room, they didn't even shower. They grabbed their bags and left before Renee or another interviewer could ask questions.

The car ride was silent. Tori sat in the passenger seat and Dean didn't say anything, but he was definitely fuming.

At the hotel, the guys just tossed their bags carelessly by the door. Tori sat hers down and watched as they all went into Dean's room. Tori slowly walked and leaned on the threshold.

"I'm sorry." Tori said, getting their attention. Roman and Seth remained silent. Dean finally snapped.

"You should fucking be! We've been on a losing streak for two weeks, but _now_ your sorry huh!?" Dean exclaimed. He wrapped a hand around her throat to bring them closer. His voice was lower. "You ruined everything."

Dean released her neck and slapped her. She slapped him and he stumbled a bit. She was stronger than she looked.

"I was sorry at first. But now, I think you deserved it." Tori said, still holding her face.

"We loss to the fucking... You know what.. maybe you should be punished.." Dean smirked. He tossed her back on the bed, Seth and Roman sitting above her.

Seth and Roman seized her arms. Dean held both sides of her face then kissed her. Her lips were soft. She stopping struggling and kissed him back. The kiss was rough, Tori and Dean biting each other. Tori opened her mouth and Dean's tongue made it's way in. Their tongues danced together, swirling and licking each other. Dean broke away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking. Tori just panted desperately.

Dean looked at Seth and nodded towards the nightstand. Roman held both of her hands as Seth retrieved the handcuffs...


	7. Chapter 7- Punished II

Seth and Tori sat on the floor near the end of the bed. Seth's hair was disheveled and he was panting. Dean and Roman sat looking at them.

"Which one you want?" Roman whispered to Dean.

"Give me Seth, so I can show Tori how big of a slut he is." Dean muttered. Roman nodded and said 'be right back'.

Dean looked at Seth, then at Tori. "Undress each other."

Seth gave Tori his left leg and she gave him her left leg and they removed each other's boots. When Roman entered again they were removing their vest.

He sat in the bed, still watching. Dean stood and removed his pants. He motioned for Seth to come here.

"Show Tori how I like to be sucked off." Dean said. Seth grabbed his cock around the base and wrapped his mouth around it. He sucked the head and licked up the shaft before bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace.

Dean loved Seth's slutty little mouth. He pulled Seth's head off his dick.

"Now it's your turn." Dean said to Tori.

Seth didn't really want to share with Tori. He liked having Roman and Dean all to himself. He glanced over at Roman who was looking back at him. Seth smiled. Roman was just so gorgeous. The sound of flesh hitting flesh captured their attention.

"What the fuck did I say?" Tori was being difficult with Dean and wasn't giving in. Roman removed his belt and tossed it to Dean. He caught it and tossed Tori on the bed. Seth smirked as Dean prepared to spank Tori.

"Seth, why don't you come up here and help?"

That's even better for Seth, he got to spank her. He grabbed the belt from Dean and wasted no time whipping her across the ass. Then got a devious idea.

"It'll hurt worse it she didn't have her pants on." Seth said.

Dean smirked. "You're absolutely right." Tori struggled as Roman and Dean removed her pants. Tori whimpered each time the belt landed on her ass. She looked at Roman, who was leaning against the headboard. She used one hand to unzip his vest, Roman tossed it aside. She bit her lip as she took in the glory that was Roman Reigns. Tori never saw him shirtless before, but she's glad she finally did.

Roman unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, unveiling his cock. Tori gasped. He gripped her hair and shoved her mouth on his dick. She bobbed her head up and down on his dick. Dean pulled her off by her hair and removed her shirt and underwear. He dragged her to the edge of the bed, where Seth was now kneeling.

"Eat up, kitten." Dean said to Seth. Dean turned to face Roman. He removed Roman's pants and underwear. His cock was covered in saliva and precum. Dean wrapped his lips around the head and sucked gently, teasing Roman. He licked the sensitive head repeatedly, drawing a low growl from Roman. He smirked and hopped off the bed. He walked around to pull Seth's face out of Tori's pussy.

Dean rolled Tori on her stomach and cuffed her hands behind her back. He brought her up on her knees, facing Seth and Roman. Roman moved behind her and pulled her in his lap.

Dean pulled a condom over his cock. Seth was on his knees, facing Roman and Tori. Dean stuck a lubed finger in Seth's tight hole. Seth inadvertently moaned and arched his back.

"You ready for this dick, fucking slut?" Dean asked Seth. When he didn't respond, Dean slapped one of his firm cheeks.

Seth yelped. "Yes, yes. Please fuck me."

Roman had positioned Tori back on her knees and lined himself up with her entrance. He pushed in without warning, causing Tori to whimper.

"It hurts." Tori whined.

"Well it isn't punishment if it feels good, now is it?" Dean said, thrusting into Seth's tight ass. Seth was moaning like a slut, right in front of Tori.

Roman kept one hand on her hip and the other tangled in her hair as he pounded in Tori's clit. Tears fell from her eyes. Seth looked up at her and saw her crying. He reached up and played with one of her bronze nipples. She purred and arched her back, trying to get closer to Seth's touch.

Seth became distracted as Dean thrusted faster into his ass. He moaned and begged for more. Tori just wanted to cup his face and kiss him. She struggled against the handcuffs and sighed.

Dean dragged his nails along Seth's back, drawing blood. He looked across the bed at Tori. She had her eyes closed as Seth twisted and pinched her nipples. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Dean. She moaned when Roman thrusted into her again. Dean looked at Roman.

Switch? Dean mouthed. Roman nodded. Dean pulled out of Seth and he whined. Roman pushed Tori off his dick and she collapsed on Seth, who was kneeling in front of her. Seth cupped her face and kissed her, pouring every emotion out. Frustration, lust, anger and passion.. all into one kiss. Dean had uncuffed Tori and she rested her hands on Seth's shoulders. They were so engaged in the kiss, they didn't realize Roman had moved to reclined against the pillows. Dean tried to pull them apart but Seth gripped her tighter. Dean had to pull their faces apart by their hair. They both looked at each other in a whole new light. Seth straddled Roman.

Dean shoved Tori face first into the pillows. She turn around and he nibbled her ear then growled. She braced herself for the fucking of her life...


	8. Chapter 8

_**One Month Later**_

**(Friday Night Smackdown, September 13, 2013)**

**Jimmy Uso w/ Jey vs Seth Rollins w/ Tori**

Tori circles the ring as Seth backs Jimmy into a corner. He stomps Jimmy and tosses him around, a suplex here and a clothsline there.

"Stay on him, Seth! Stay on him!" Tori shouted at ringside.

The crowd booed when Seth slapped Jimmy.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Tori argued with fans at ringside. When she turned back around Jimmy had caught Seth with a spinning kick. Seth rolls out the ring.

"Come on Seth! Get back in there!" Tori shouts.

"Good managing from Tori. Seth is very lucky." JBL says on commentary.

Tori helped Seth get back in the ring. Seth counters a Samoan Drop into a DDT.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tori claps.

"C'mon Jimmy! Get up!" Jey exclaims. Tori approaches Jey. They start arguing and Tori slaps Jey then struts off.

"Vicious slap from Tori!" Michael Cole exclaims.

"Such a beautiful woman. You could never get a woman like that, Michael!" JBL teases.

"I'm actually married..." Michael retorts.

Jimmy powerslams Seth and goes for the pin. Tori gets on the apron to distract the ref. Jimmy clothslines Seth. When the ref turns around, Jimmy whips Seth and the ref dodges and Tori flies off the apron. Seth grabs the ropes and looks down at Tori, lying beside the barricade.

"Tori, you okay?" He turns around and Jimmy goes for the superkick. Seth ducks and rolls up Jimmy.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

Seth slides out the ring and kneels by Tori. He lifts her and carries her bridal style backstage. Roman and Dean are at the gorilla to greet them.

"Tori are you okay?" Roman asks as Seth takes her to trainers.

"I've had better experiences..."

The trainer had Tori remove her shirt and wrapped her ribs. He checked her head for a concussion and called the male Shield members back into the room.

"She has some bruising on her ribs, no signs of concussion, but she'll be okay competing Sunday."

They escorted Tori to the locker room and she watched the remainder of Raw while they showered. Seth was finished first.

"I'm sorry Tori. I should have been more careful." Seth pulled his shirt over his head

"It's okay Seth.. It wasn't your fault. It was that fucking Uso. I'm sorry. I could have cost you that match and it wouldn't be good to come in Sunday with a loss Friday night."

Seth cupped her jaw. "But we won and that's what really matters."

The Shield were walking toward their rental when a guy in a sheep mask emerged.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock.." He chuckled and backed away. "Run!"

It was silent for a while before Dean spoke up.

"What the fuck was that?"

* * *

Seth helped Tori change her clothes and they watched tv. Tori was lying in Seth's lap. Every few minutes he would gingerly run his fingertips across her ribs.

"That wasn't the first time I saw him..." Tori muttered.

"What do you mean, _him_?" Dean asked from the other couch.

"The guy with the mask. I saw him that night when I caught...I-I saw..."

"And you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell us?" Dean asked, upset.

"It wasn't an opportune time-"

"You could have told us later!"

"It slipped my mind!" Tori exclaimed. Dean kneeled in front of Seth and Tori. He brushed his lips against hers.

"The only reason I'm not fucking you into oblivion right now.." He squeezed her side, causing her to hiss. "Is because of these ribs."

* * *

**A/N: Should The Shield be concerned now? Does Dean have the right to be upset? **


	9. Chapter 9

For the past two days, the guys have gave Tori the cold shoulder. She apologized several times, but they would just ignore her. They had just arrived at the arena for Night of Champions and were changing in their locker room when she said it again. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

None of them even turned to look at Tori. She just observed herself in a mirror. She would be debuting a new attire tonight. She had a Hounds of Justice crop top, black jeggings with cuts on the legs and her combat boots.

Roman and Seth's match was first of their matches, Tori's match after that and Dean's match last. Tori stayed in the locker room with Dean during Roman and Seth's match against the Prime Time Players. The match was a little over five minutes long and they were back in the locker room, ecstatic about their victory. Tori didn't congratulate them and waited for the current match to be over so she could wrestle.

"The following is a Falls Count Anywhere match, set for one fall, introducing first, the challenger, from Houston, Texas, Kaitlyn!"

Special Op blared through the arena. Some fans cheered, but may booed. "And her opponent, Representing The Shield, Tori!"

Tori hopped the barricade alone and made her way up the steel steps. This was her first Pay Per View in a long time so she was a little nervous. However, she had an advantage because she has wrestled in matches like these before. The bell rang and Kaitlyn charged at Tori. She punched her and banged her head into the mat.

"All the ref can do is watch, this is a No-Disqualification, Falls Count Anywhere match! With Divas!" Jerry Lawler said with joy.

Kaitlyn threw Tori into a corner and repeatedly drove her shoulder into Tori's midsection. Tori kneed her in the face and rolled out the ring. Tori finally escaped from Kaitlyn and walked up the ramp. Kaitlyn chased her backstage.

"Tori may be luring Kaitlyn into a trap." JBL said on commentary.

"Kaitlyn, look out!" Natalya shouted.

Tori hit Kaitlyn with a pipe, causing her to double over in pain. Tori laughed and gave her a DDT. The superstars and divas watched as Tori dragged Kaitlyn through the arena. She picked her up and threw her into a crate.

"I am the greatest!" Tori shouted. The crowd booed. When she turned back around, Kaitlyn speared her and pinned her.

1..

2..

Tori kicked out and Kaitlyn dragged her into catering. Kaitlyn holds a cake in one hand and Tori's face in another.

"No! Don't do this!" Jerry pleaded on commentary.

Tori jerked away the last second and the cake dropped on the floor. She reached up and brought Kaitlyn's face down into the cake.

"Oh God!" JBL said.

What she did next shocked everyone, even herself. Tori backed away from Kaitlyn then ran at her. Tori stomped Kaitlyn's face back into the cake.

"Curb Stomp from Tori?" JBL said, confused.

1..

2..

3..

The referee raised Tori's hand while Justin Roberts announced her as the winner. The crowd booed her as the tron began showing sponsor commercials.

Tori made her way into The Shield's locker room, holding her ribs. No one congratulated her. She could have sworn she saw Seth smile at her as she headed for the showers.

**Later**

Tori painfully pulled her shirt over her head. She felt a pair of arms snake around her. She leaned on the muscular body as she put on her pants. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Seth.

"Thought you were mad at me?"

"A little." Seth released her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sheep Mask dude earlier."

Seth kissed her forehead. "It's fine. It might take a bit more to get through to Dean and Roman though.."


	10. Chapter 10

**(Monday Night Raw)**

Stephanie and Hunter were talking with Dean, Seth and Roman while Tori waited in the hall. She sat on a crate, looking at the floor. A black pair of wrestling boots came into vision.

"What do you want?" Tori asked, annoyed.

Randy raised his hands in defense. "I just wanted to see how my tag partner was doing." Tori raised an eyebrow.

"It's me and you vs Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella. If things go as planned."

"What makes you think I want to be your partner?"

"I don't think," Randy smirked. "I know."

Stephanie, Hunter and The Shield finally came out the room. Seth nodded at Randy before signalling Tori to their locker room.

**Tori vs Eva Marie**

Tori rolled her eyes when Eva got in the ring. She disliked the 'Total Divas'. The referee signaled for the bell and they squared off. Tori took advantage of Eva being inexperienced and did moves she knew Eva wouldn't counter.

Tori went for a lionsault but Eva rolled out the ring and Tori landed on her feet. She ran and flew through the ropes, taking Eva down.

"Who would have known Tori was a high flyer." JBL said on commentary.

Tori threw Eva back into the ring and wasted no time hitting Eva with a Chick Kick.

1..

2..

3..

**Daniel Bryan w/ Brie Bella vs Roman Reigns**

Daniel hit Roman with a running high knee.

1..

2..

3..

Before he could even celebrate, Dean and Seth attacked him. Tori watched from ringside. The crowd cheered when 'Cult of Personality' played throughout the arena. Cm Punk rushed to the ring and fought off Dean and Seth with Daniel Bryan.

'King of Kings' played and Hunter, Stephanie, and Randy stood on the stage.

"Punk, you shouldn't stick your nose in other people's business." Hunter said. "Just for that, you'll be in another match Bryan. You, Brie and Punk versus Randy and two members of The Shield."

**Tori, Randy Orton and Dean Ambrose vs Brie Bella, Cm Punk and Daniel Bryan**

Daniel and Randy started the match. Randy went to punch Daniel but he countered and kicked him, Randy dropping to his knees. Daniel ran and dropkicked Randy in the head, causing him to roll out the ring. Seth tried to help him up, but Daniel dived on both of them.

Daniel threw Randy back in the ring. He was about to jump off the top turnbuckle, but Tori shoved him. Randy tagged in Tori and Daniel crawled to tag Brie.

"Remember King, Aj isn't the only diva that dislikes the Total Divas." Michael Cole stated. "Tori says that they don't belong here, here being wwe."

Tori slapped Brie, causing her to stumble back to the ropes. Brie took advantage and dropkicked Tori.

1..

Tori kicked out and Brie went to pick her up. Tori slapped her and brought her forearm down on Brie's back. She tossed Brie into a corner and hit her with a forearm smash. Then she did a running bulldog.

1..

2..

Cm Punk broke up the pin. Dean immediately got in and brawled with Punk. Daniel fought with Randy and Tori attacked Brie. Roman helped Randy with Daniel and Seth got Punk.

"An all out brawl just erupted in the ring." Jerry Lawler stated.

"And it looks like The Shield are walking away victorious." JBL said.

The Shield hopped over the barricade and headed backstage, leaving Daniel, Brie and Punk motionless at ringside.

* * *

Tori wrapped a towel around her before heading to her room. Dean, Seth and Roman watched from the couch as she exited the bathroom. Seth followed her into the room.

He shut the door. "Are you sure this will work?"

She nodded. "It should."

Tori removed his tank top. Seth pulled his shorts off and pushed Tori on the bed. She crawled up to the pillows and he attacked her neck. He nibbled, sucked, kissed and licked from her neck down to her clit. He began licking her pussy, ever so slowly, causing her to whine.

"Seth, please!" She begged. He began teasing her with his fingers. She moaned when he touched that sensitive spot.

Dean barged into the room. "How fucking dare you?!" Roman followed him, his silence more intimidating than Dean.

Dean pinned Seth down and choked him. "You're gonna be so sorry you did that." Tori moved to help Seth but Roman gave her a look that made her scoot all the way back to the headboard.

Dean stared at Tori then smirked. He let Seth go and he scurried to embrace Tori.

"I won't hurt you, _yet_. I remembered, we aren't booked for the rest of the week. So get your rest, because when we leave here tomorrow, I'll have my way with you." Roman followed Dean out of the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: What kinky punishments do Dean and Roman have planned? **


	11. Chapter 11- Evil Ways

Seth sat near the window on the plane, next to Tori. Roman and Dean were near the front of the plane.

"This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in 30 minutes."

Dean looked back and smirked at Tori. She squeezed Seth's hand. He removed his headphones.

"Seth, I'm nervous."

"Don't be, alright? Dean would never do anything to harm us, you know that. On the bright side, Dean and Roman won't upset anymore."

"On the dark side, we are about to be punished, severely."

**45 minutes later..**

"Roman, take Seth and Tori to the playroom while I put our bags away." Dean said entering the house. Roman escorted them in the 'playroom' which was his basement full of sex toys and has a bed. Roman pulled out a chair to sit on.

"Undress yourselfs." Roman demanded. Dean stepped down the stairs and Seth looked to Roman for help out of this situation. He smirked and Seth realized he was on his own.

Dean sifted through a wooden chest a pulled out a belt and a paddle. He dropped them in Roman's lap and instructed Seth and Tori to kneel on the floor.

Dean slipped a collar around Tori and one around Seth.

"Now, whose bright idea was it, huh? Who thought that would be a good idea?" Dean circled around them. They remained silent.

"C'mon Tori. Just tell me it was Seth's idea and you won't be punished. Only him." He played with her hair as he spoke. She shook her head and he moved over to Seth. "What about you Seth? Was it Tori?"

Dean rose to his feet. "As I suspected, no one wants to talk, that's cool too." He pulled out another chair. "Tori, get over here." She stayed still. Dean remembered she wasn't very submissive. He yanked on her leash and she crawled slowly over to the chair.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn, sweetie." Dean stated. "Roman, pass me which ever one you think she deserves." Roman looked down and contemplated for a bit. He passed Dean the paddle.

Dean chuckled sinisterly. "That's perfect for this big, round ass." He made Tori grasped the back of the chair, which had a loop and handcuffs through it. Roman cuffed her.

"Okay, I'll make this a little fair. Tori, how old are you?" Dean asked, knowing the answer.

"Twenty-seven."

"Okay, so you'll be flogged twenty-seven times."

Tori whined. "That's not fair at all."

Tori yelped each time Dean flogged her with the paddle. It hurt more than she thought it would. By the time he was finished, Tori's ass was a deep red color with light bruising. Dean walked away and came back with a lit candle.

"Oh God." Seth mumbled. Tori glanced over at him.

"What is he doing?" She whispered. Before Seth could reply, Dean dripped hot wax on her sensitive ass. She cried out in pain and a fresh stream of tears ran down her pretty face. Dean placed the candle on the floor and signaled for Seth to come over. Roman uncuffed Tori and she scurried away and tensed when she sat on the floor.

Dean flogged Seth twenty-seven times and burned him with the wax. He wasn't crying but the pain was evident on his face.

"Can you uncuff me now?" Seth asked.

Dean tilted his head to the side and pouted. "No."

"W-Why?"

Dean smirked. "Roman wants to fuck you. In the chair."

Roman waved the small bottle and packet at Seth. He removed his clothes while Seth watched then went behind him and stuck a slick finger in his tight hole. Dean pulled on Tori's leash and she crawled over to him.

He caressed her hair. "Good little pussycat." Tori looked up at him through her eyelashes, her stormy grey eyes staring into his ocean blue ones.

"_Fuck.._" Dean growled. "So gorgeous."

He scooped her up bridal-style and lay her on the bed. He searched through the nightstand and pulled out rope and a silver object Tori never seen before. Dean tied Tori's arms above her head to the headboard and grabbed the silver object. Tori winced as he tightened the clamps on her nipples.

"You like that?" Dean cooed. Tori shook her head. Dean shrugged and began removed his clothing. He straddled her stomach and yanked on her hair.

"Open up." Dean demanded. Tori shook her head. Dean slapped her face with his dick. "C'mon Tori. Open up for me." He tugged at the chain connecting her clamps. She cried out in pain and Dean stuffed his cock in her mouth.

Roman pulled out of Seth. He uncuffed him and led him to the bed by his collar. Roman sat at the edge of the bed. He removed the condom he was wearing. Seth took his cock into his mouth without Roman saying anything.

Dean pulled out of Tori's mouth and pushed himself in her clit without warning. She cried out so loud Roman and Seth looked at them.

Dean growled at her while he thrusted. "You fucked up for yourself and Seth. Now neither one of you can cum."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Sethie and poor Tori. Dean is just so evil...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apologize if the format is weird. Im updating from my phone. Just bear with me..**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Tori winced as the hot water from the shower hit her skin. Scratches were on her back, bites on her neck, her breast were sore, just like her ass.

Seth looked at Tori's back. It was red and scratched up. Her ass was red and probably tender, just like his. The marks weren't even the worst part, Dean hadn't let either one of them cum.

Tori hissed again when Seth began washing her back. He regretted it. "Im sorry Tori. I just wanted to help you." When Seth was done lathering her back, she turned to face him. She looked up into his chocolate eyes. His brown & blond hair was wet and clung to his skin. His pretty bronze skin. She repaid his favor and went to lather his back.

After their painful shower, Seth and Tori took turns rubbing the ointment on each other's scratches. Seth sat at the edge of Dean's bed, with shorts and no top. Tori was behind him in a tank top and leggings, massaging his neck and shoulders.

**To Dean and Roman**

Dean pulled away from Roman. "Thats enough. Now go get Seth and Tori so we can eat." Roman was still panting and couldn't speak so he nodded before heading to Dean's bedroom.

He pushed the door open. Tori was giving Seth a massage. When Seth saw Roman his facial expression went from blissful to cold. "Are you guys hungry?"

Seth remained silent. Tori spoke up. "Yeah, we will be in there in a second." He nodded before leaving.

Roman couldn't understand. Why had Seth not spoken to him? Roman would never hurt him on purpose, if he did, it was because Dean told him to. He and Seth were always close, sometimes he was closer to Seth than Dean.

"Where are they?" Dean asked, pulling Roman away from his thoughts.

"They said to give them a minute."

A few moments later, Seth and Tori entered the kitchen. Tori took a while to finally sit, still feeling the effects of the spanking earlier. Dean couldn't confine his chuckle, that turned into laughter. Roman just shook his head as Dean pointed and laughed at Tori.

"Seriously Dean, thats enough." Roman tried to reason.

Tori flipped Dean off, that made him stop, like nothing was funny in the first place. He cocked his head to the side. "Get up, bitch."

"Dean," Roman started.

"Don't. You and Seth enjoy your dinner. I might not see you again tonight..." When Tori didn't move Dean dragged her by the hair to his bedroom. He threw her on the floor and locked the door.

"Why are you so fucking disrespectful?"

"Why are you a dick?"

Dean sighed. "I wish you were more like Seth.." He kneeled to caress her Copper hair. "Then I wouldn't have to do this.." He slapped her and cupped both sides of her face. "Why do you make me do this?"

He tossed Tori on the bed and hovered over her. Her stormy grey eyes looking up into his ocean blue ones. He rested both hands on either side of her face and kissed her. He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers and growled.

"What am I going to do with you? You're driving me mad, Tori."

He rested against the pillows and pulled her closer to him. Neither one of them said anything. They cuddled in silence until they fell asleep..

* * *

Roman and Seth pranced into the bedroom. They had made up in the kitchen. Seth and Roman were both shocked as to what they saw. Dean, had Tori, the woman he never got along with, in his arms. Tori still had her clothes on so they didn't do anything...

Roman and Seth cuddled on the opposite side of Dean and Tori. Eventually they were sleep too, a strange energy overcoming all of them for the first time..


	13. Chapter 13- Bittersweet Day Part 1

**A/N: Enjoy :D**

* * *

The bright ray of sunlight from the window shined in Tori's face. She groaned and rolled over. She was officially wakened by the sound of conversation. She opened her eyes and saw a brown pair and grey pair of eyes looking back at her.

"It took you long enough to wake up." Seth said. Roman pecked him on the lips for the umpteenth time this morning.

"Good morning, Tori."

"Good morning, RoRo."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Ro-Ro? Dafuq type of nickname is that? Is this a joke?"

Seth and Tori giggled while Roman shook his head. Suddenly he started nodding. "Okay, okay. Tori, you are Honey-Bun, Seth you are Cutie."

Tori narrowed her eyes at Roman. Seth laid in the middle.

"Seriously? Honey-Bun? Firstly, you know I hate nicknames and second, RoRo isnt _that_ bad."

"No, it is not _that_ bad. It is fucking terrible."

Seth looked back and forth between Roman and Tori. "Wait, what did I do to get the nickname 'Cutie'? Thats awful."

Tori caressed the brown part of his head. "It actually kind of suits you." Seth stared up at her through his eyelashes and pouted. "See what we mean?" Tori gestured to Seth's face.

Seth fixed his face and sighed. "I am not cute. I am handsome."

Tori ran a hand across his chest. "You're that too." Tori finally looked around the room. "Where is Dean?"

"He went out to get breakfast." Roman said. Tori crawled over Seth so she was between the two men. Roman looked over at her. Her beautiful Copper colored hair was splayed over the pillow, her grey eyes on the ceiling, deep in thought. Her pink plump lips in a slight pout. Roman felt his heart skip a beat staring at the younger Shield member.

**Tori's POV**

Why? Why do I feel like Im having the time of my life, in a bed? I don't know what this is.. It feels strange.. It makes my stomach feel strange, but I didn't eat anything yet. Maybe it was dinner from last night. I think Dean put alcohol in the fish batter...

I turned my head to look at Roman, and he was staring right back at me. He quickly looked some where else. I chuckled. He could be so timid at times.

I looked to my left and Seth appeared to be deep in thought also...

**Seth's Pov**

I really miss that sick bastard.. Speaking of sick.. I think my stomach just fluttered _again_. Why would Rome let Dean cook? Ugh.. Maybe it is not his dinner. I've been feeling like this for a while now. Maybe a stomach flu? But I've felt like this a really long time, months and months, maybe a year.

Maybe this isn't your usual sickness...

* * *

The Shield were back on the road again, driving to the arena for Raw. The Shield would be facing The Wyatt Family tonight, Triple H suddenly requested.

Tori sighed. "Finally, we are here! I hate long car rides..."

Dean sneered. "Quit your whining."

"Im not whining! Asshole!"

Dean growled. "I swear.." Dean began mumbling about stupid whining bitches. The Shield grabbed their bags and headed to their locker room. A stagehand approached them.

"Mister and Misses Helmsley would like to speak with you, immediately." He hurried off.

The Shield went to their office. "Knock, knock." Dean said, smirking. Stephanie, Randy and Hunter were sitting on a couch.

"Please, you all, have a sit." Steph motioned to the other couch. Roman allowed Dean, Seth and Tori to sit while he stood.

"Shield, we need your assistance with a small booking problem.-"

"You're, about to ask us to do two matches tonight?" Tori asked. Hunter nodded.

"Yes... Unless it's a problem-"

Dean shook his head. "Oh, no. Of course not."

Stephanie looked over at Tori. "Great. Tori, Randy could use a tag partner again tonight.. Unless you are too busy."

Tori remained silent. Seth spoke up for her. "Of course she's not too busy, right?" He patted her on the shoulder. Tori rose off the couch.

"I need to get some fresh air." Tori left out the room, not aware that Randy followed her. She pulled on the elastic that held her hair in a ponytail, the copper waves falling down her shoulders. She entered catering and got a water bottle. When she spun around, Kaitlyn was there. Randy watched from a distance.

"You know we have a match tonight?" Kaitlyn said. "With each other." Tori slowly nodded.

"You willing to put our differences aside for one night?" Tori tapped her chin.

"Maybe.."

Kaitlyn huffed. "Seriously, I don't think now is the time to be an asshole." Tori nodded.

"Don't worry about tonight. Worry about after tonight, our match on Smackdown, versus each other."

Tori walked away like nothing ever happened. Randy left catering and returned to Hunter with some new information.

**Tori and Kaitlyn vs Layla and Aj Lee**

All four girls stood in the ring. Justin Roberts stood from his seat at ringside.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I've just been informed that this is now a No Disqualification Tornado Tag." The crowd cheered and the ref signaled for the bell. Layla charged at Tori and she dodged it and ran to the ropes. She rebounded off the ropes and hit Layla with a flying clothsline.

Aj and Kaitlyn were fighting at ringside by the ramp. Aj dropkicked Kaitlyn and went to grab her legs. Kaitlyn kicked her and she flew into the apron. Aj crawled under the ring. Kaitlyn stood up and searched for her. She walked past the announcers. "Where is she?" She turned by the stairs and Aj charged at her with a small metal object. She dragged Kaitlyn into the ring.

Layla and Tori stopped fighting on the ground and turned to face Aj, whom smirked. The trio circled around Kaitlyn and stumped her. Tori stopped and clothslined Layla. She turned around and Aj went to slap her. Tori blocked and punched her. She lifted Aj over her shoulders and threw her out the ring. Tori blocked Layla's attack and planted her with a facebuster.

1!

2!

3!

Tori slid out the ring and skipped up the ramp, laughing.

Seth greeted her in the locker room. "Good match."

"Thanks. Its time for yours now."


	14. Chapter 14- Bittersweet Day part 2

**Bittersweet Day Part 2**

**Randy Orton and Tori vs Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan**

_I hear voices in my head, _

_They council me, _

_They understand, _

_They talk to me! _

Randy walked down the ramp, Brie and Daniel Bryan watching him from the ring. He paused.

_Sierra, Hotel, Echo, India, Lima, Delta... Tori _

Tori walked down the steps with her new theme from earlier playing. The crowd booed her for attacking Kaitlyn.

Tori adjusted her crop top before stepping through the ropes. Brie shook her head at Tori. Daniel glared at Randy as the ref called for the match to start.

Daniel immediately began kicking Randy's legs and dropkicked him. Daniel whipped him into the corner and kicked Randy until he was crouching and holding his ribs.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Randy slowly rised again and stumbled to tag Tori. Daniel tagged Brie and the two circled each other. They locked up and Tori shoved Brie away. She slapped her and made a L with her hand and put it by her forehead. "Wrestlers belong in this ring, hun. Not movie star wannabes."

Brie slapped Tori and she rebounded off the ropes to clothsline Brie, hard.

"Shades of Dean from Tori?" Jerry wondered on commentary.

Tori did a lionsault off the ropes and Brie clutched her abdomen. Tori slid out the ring and pulled Brie near a ring post. She yanked both of Brie's legs and she howled in pain.

Tori pointed to Brie, who was now holding her crotch. "You see? You see? That is a man. There's a peter in those red shorts, I promise." The crowd booed and some cheered. Tori slid in the ring to tag Randy.

Randy was recovered and picked up the victory easily. As he was celebrating, Tori walked over to ringside. She grabbed the World Heavyweight Championship.

Tori slid in the ring with a mic and the belt.

"You know, I've really been on a roll tonight. I am the World Heavyweight Champion now, because I deserve it." The crowd booed. Randy had walked up the ramp. "I don't want no damn Divas title, at least if I had a shot I would actually win the belt." She glanced over at Brie. Tori used her feet to push Brie under the ropes and out the ring.

**The Wyatts Vs The Shield w/ Tori on Commentary**

Doctors were still tending to Brie at ringside. Special Op blared through the arena. Seth, Dean and Roman stalked toward the ring.

"The Wyatt Family vs The Shield is next on Raw." Jerry said before commercial break.

After the break, Tori was seated at ringside next to JBL.

"We are back on Raw, The Shield in the ring with The Wyatts, and the infamous Tori on commentary." Michael Cole stated.

Tori chuckled. "Infamous. Cole, what exactly is it I do to be 'infamous'?"

"Well for starters, you were a fan favorite before you sold out and joined The Shield."

Tori hummed. "So you are calling me a sell out?"

While Tori argued with Michael Cole on commentary, Rowan dominated Seth in the ring. He tossed Seth to the Wyatt's corner and tagged in Luke. They whipped Seth backwards into the corner. Luke whipped Seth and he reversed it, sending Luke into the Shield's corner.

"Tori, would you mind explaining why you stole Daniel Bryan's championship?" Jerry asked.

She chuckled. "Jerry, I didn't steal it. I earned it. He didn't deserve this. He didn't earn it. Go question him."

Roman went for a pin and Bray broke it up. Dean clothslined him out the ring and followed. Seth sent Rowan flying off the apron.

"It seems a brawl has broken out between The Wyatts and The Shield." Michael Cole stated.

The ref signaled for the bell and declared the match a no contest.

Rowan threw Seth into the barricade. Tori removed her headset and rushed over to Seth before Rowan could do any more damage.

Tori frowned. "Get the hell away from him!" Rowan's head snapped to the side, his face red. Tori had slapped him. She helped Seth to his feet and backed away, towards the ramp.

Roman and Luke punched each other. Luke grabbed Roman and sent him into the ring post. He picked him up and whipped him into the barricade. Security rushed from backstage to break up Dean, Rowan and Bray. Another group isolated Luke from Roman.

* * *

Dean pushed the hotel door open, causing it to slam against the wall. Roman, Seth and Tori followed him into their hotel room.

Dean threw his duffle bag into the wall. Tori sat her bag and Championship down before approaching Dean.

"Dean, just calm-" Dean had shoved her into the wall. Roman shoved him. "Dude!"

Dean shoved Roman. "Don't put your fucking hands on me." Roman shoved him again and Dean punched him. Roman narrowed his Grey eyes on Dean and tackled him to the ground. Before he could punch Dean, Seth and Tori pulled him away. Dean got off the floor and dusted himself off. "I don't have to put up with this." He left the hotel room.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I got so caught up in my new story and Not Like The Others.. Well, here is chapter 15, enjoy!**

* * *

Seth laid on Roman's left, Tori on the right. Tori and Seth helped him with his lip after Dean punched him. Now they were in the bed, resting. Enjoying the energy in the room.

"Roman.."

"Yes Seth?"

"I miss Dean."

"I know Seth. Just give him time to calm down.

Tori chimed in. "Its all my fault."

Roman looked over at her. "No its not. Dean makes these decisions by himself. Why don't both of you go to sleep, Dean should be back in the morning.."

**The next morning..**

Seth was awakened by sounds near him. He sat up and saw Dean, packing his luggage. He didn't even glance at Seth.

Tori stirred on Roman's arm. He turned and encircled his other arm around her waist. Seth got out the bed and headed for the bathroom.

When he finally came out, Dean had finished packing and was flipping through random channels on the tv. Tori stirred again and Roman tried to pull her closer.

"No, RoRo. I want to shower." He huffed and rolled over in the bed. He really wasn't a morning person.

**After Smackdown Tapings**

Dean, Roman and Seth made their way backstage, avoiding interviewers. They had won their match against the Usos and Christian. Seth opened the door to the locker room. Tori and Taylor were inside, talking about Brie Bella.

"This is my friend, Taylor." Taylor shook hands with Roman and Seth. She left after that, she had a house show tomorrow.

Roman and Seth had their street clothes on. Tori was already in her clothes, she didn't have a match tonight. She was headed to the showers when Roman pulled her into his lap. "Give him some space. When he is ready to interact, he will."

Tori pouted. "But I have questions to ask him. Like where did he go last night or why he was so upset over a fight.."

Seth scoffed. "Probably out fucking some whore, to answer your question."

Tori sighed. She wanted to say that wasn't true, but it might be. Tori isn't his girlfriend. He didn't have to commit. Tori's stomach felt weird again and she got off of Roman.

She grabbed her duffle bags. "I'll be waiting in the car."

Seth smirked and eased his way into Roman's lap. He pecked Roman and he frowned.

"No, Seth. That's not cool. You should not mess with Tori like that."

Seth huffed. "But you are mine, Rome. She can have Dean."

"You need to learn how to share. Speaking of Dean, we have been dealing with him way longer than Tori. She doesn't understand why he acts the way he does. Thats why you shouldn't have told her that."

Eventually, they all made it to the new hotel room. The hotel messed up and gave them two beds instead of four. Dean went and flopped in one, Seth hopped in the other. Tori just sat on the couch. She wasn't ready to sleep. Roman went over to check on her.

"Tori, you okay? Why are you not in bed?"

She nodded. "Yes. Im just not tired yet, Ro. When I am, I want to try to lay with Dean."

Roman caressed her hair. "Well good night. Im going to sleep with Seth. Good luck with that."

He left and Tori powered off the television. She took a deep breath before entering the room Dean was in. The breeze from the window caused her to shiver. She crawled on the left of Dean. He was lying on his stomach, his head turned away from her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only his briefs. She ran a hand through his short hair.

"Tori.. Go back to Roman and Seth."

"I want to be with you."

Dean turned his whole body to face her. He motioned for her to lay down. He played with her hair before speaking.

"You would be better off with Roman anyway. Im not good enough for you-" Tori slapped his hands out her hair.

"What would make you think that?"

"You want commitment and affection and attention.. I can't give that to you. Its not in my nature."

"I don't _want_ anything. I _need_ you."

Tori kissed Dean so he wouldn't try to rebuttal or anything. He shifted so he was on top of her. "You really mean that, doll-face?" She nodded. He kissed her this time, slower, and with more passion and emotion. There was a mix of emotions flowing from Dean: Frustration, joy, acceptance, surprise, fondness... And one more he couldn't identify.

Tori moaned when Dean dipped his tongue into her mouth. She sucked on it a little before releasing it. Their tongues danced, drawing sweet little moans from the both of them. Dean broke away first for air. He dropped on top of Tori, still panting into her open mouth. Their eyes opened at the same time. Dean's ocean colored eyes stared into her stormy grey pair. They were full of ecstasy. Dean felt it in his heart again, everywhere. He growled at Tori.

"You do this every time. When I try to get away, you just follow. You do this on purpose. You make me feel this way. When I feel this way, I can't control myself."

He ground against Tori's body so she could feel what he was talking about. She gasped. He snarled against her neck. "Im going fuck you into oblivion, I promise. Not near oblivion, right at oblivion. You won't feel anything but pure ecstasy."


	16. Substitute

Tori woke up and sighed with content. Her and Dean had very passionate sex last night. It still surprised both of them.

Dean had his arms around Tori as if she were a teddy bear. His face was buried into her hair, now frizzy and puffy, but still soft. Little did Tori know, Dean had been awake for a while now. She tried to move but Dean gripped her tighter. He pecked her face.

"No, you're mine now.."

Tori sighed. She turned to face Dean, his arms still around her. Their lips brushed together as she spoke.

"Let me go, Dean."

"Not a chance, Doll face." Before Tori could speak again, Dean pinned her to the bed and kissed her, rough. She struggled against his grip again. She bit his lip and he released her. He backed away from her, displeased. "Im gonna take a shower."

Tori went back into Seth and Roman's room. Roman was pecking Seth's face while he slept. Tori crept up behind him and yanked his raven hair. He growled at her.

"Let go of my fucking hair now." Tori slowly let the silky material drop from her hands. Roman turned to face Tori and she crawled in the bed, back facing him. She knew Roman wouldn't have said it, but he wanted to snuggle. He nuzzled her neck and realized something. He nuzzled her hair to confirm it. For even more confirmation, he pinned her to the bed and kissed her.

He growled with anger. "You slept with him, didn't you, Kitten?"

Tori couldn't tell if he was playing or genuinely angry. "Yeah.."

He kissed her. "Mm, no scratches or bites?"

"No, it was so passionate and affectionate. I think Roman... We made-"

"Rome." Seth whined. Roman sighed.

"Im right here Seth." Seth turned around.

"Oh." He saw Tori. "Oh."

She watched as Roman left her to kiss Seth. She rolled her eyes and went to get dressed for their flight.

* * *

Roman and Tori were touring Davenport, Seth and Dean remained at Seth's apartment.

Seth entered the kitchen, where Dean was drinking a beer and eating wings. Seth glared at him. Dean noticed and cocked his head to the side. "Problem?"

"The other day, you hurt Roman and Tori. You didn't-"

"Seth," Dean sipped his beer once more. "Go away."

Seth sneered. "This is my house, you asshole!" Dean sighed and walked over to Seth. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. He rested his head on Seth's shoulder.

"Seth, I know I've hurt you and Roman and Tori. Im sorry, Baby Boy. I'll trying to control my emotions, okay?"

"Kay." Seth turned around to hug Dean. They stayed in each other's embrace for quite a while. Seth pulled away and led Dean to his room by his hand. Seth flopped on the bed. "Snuggle with me, please."

Dean huffed. He turned on the tv and wrapped his arms around Seth's waist.

* * *

Tori opened the door to Seth's bedroom. Clothes were on the floor and the blankets were strewn on the bed. Seth and Dean were panting on the bed. Tori shook her head.

"This.. Is the most awkward moment of my life..."

Roman came in the room behind Tori. He huffed.

"Dean, you always getting laid."

He chuckled and folded his arms behind his head. "I know."

Tori picked up a shirt and tossed it at Dean. She pointed at his lower regions. "Cover that up, why don't ya?"

Seth pulled Dean off the bed. "We need to shower anyway, get this cum out of our asses."

Tori frowned. "Too much fucking information, dude!"

**_Later.._**

Tori, Seth, Dean and Roman were in bed, ironically watching a romance movie. Dean had Tori in his arms, Roman had Seth in his arms. Seth and Tori were facing each other. They took their attention off the movie to stare. Tori rubbed her stomach absently. Seth noticed.

"You feel it too?" He whispered. She nodded.

"I think.. Seth, I want us to be commited to each other."

Seth smiled and caressed her hand. "Lets talk about this later, the movie is getting good."


	17. I Want Something

The stars shined bright, glistening in the purple-blue sky. Tori brushed some of the sand off her legs. Seth and Roman were snuggling on the blanket, watching the stars. Dean went to get more beverages from the car.

"Seth?"

He looked up at Tori. Her red hair was damp and clung to her skin. Her grey eyes were full of anxiousness. "Yeah?"

"When exactly are we going to talk about 'it'?"

He sat up. "Lets talk now."

Tori looked at Roman. "C'mon, you need to hear this too."

Seth played in Roman's hair. "Tori thinks that we should be committed to each other, like a relationship.."

"Did you tell her about the last time we tried that?"

Seth shook his head.

Tori looked at Seth then Roman. "What happened last time?"

Roman sighed. "Dean said he didn't want to be committed.."

"That he wanted to remain fuck buddies." Seth finished.

Tori sighed. She crawled to lay on the blanket. Seth got on the other side of Roman. Tori sounded frustrated. "Why does he have to be so-"

"I didn't know what to get so I brought the whole box." Dean sat the cooler in the sand. He passed the other Shield members something to drink. Tori sipped her beverage before speaking.

"We should get back home.. Its kinda late and we are not supposed to be here anyway."

Seth huffed. "You're right. Lets just go.."

Dean and Roman put everything back into the car while Tori and Seth sat in the backseat.

Tori had her legs in his lap and her face buried into his neck. Her stomach felt strange again. She mumbled something that wasn't missed by Seth. In response, he rubbed her sides and kissed her wet hair. "I know.. I do too, Hun."

The car ride was unusually silent and Dean began to wonder about his teammates. He parked the car and Seth carried Tori inside. She hopped out his arms when he reached the bedroom. "Shower with me?"

Dean sat the cooler in the kitchen, where Roman was eating something from the refrigerator. He sat next to him and waited for him to finish his snack.

Dean rested an arm around his shoulders. "You seem upset."

"Maybe I am. Why do you care?"

Dean moved his arm away. "Y-"

"Don't even say anything."

Dean sighed. He was becoming frustrated. "What is it that I did to upset you now, huh?"

Roman looked at him. "Why are you unwilling to commit to us?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I ain't gotta be commited to anyone. I don't owe you shit, so stop acting like a bitch."

Roman shoved Dean out the stool. Dean got up and moved to pounce on Roman. Roman tackled him. They rolled around on the floor, punching each other.

Tori and Seth got out the shower. Seth put on some jogging pants and black tank top. Tori put on basketball shorts and a hounds of justice shirt. She was massaging lotion on her arms when there was a loud thump. Seth looked at her. "What was that?"

She shrugged and they both headed to the kitchen. Tori gasped. "Dean stop!"

Dean was straddling Roman and throwing his fist at him. He was so blinded by fury, he wasn't sure if he was punching him or not. Seth yanked Dean off of Roman, and he attacked Seth. Roman then went after Dean for hitting Seth. Roman tossed Dean into a wall. His hands were tight around his neck. "Don't put your fucking hands on him, prick!"

Tori tugged Roman off him, giving Seth the opportunity to throw Dean to the floor. Roman broke away and joined Seth and Dean on the floor.

Tori growled. "Stop, now!"

Seth punched Dean and Dean punched Roman. They all wrestled on the floor. Tori heard knocking and rushed to the door. A woman with brown hair stood there, concerned.

"Hi, Im Leighla. I live across the hall, um, is everything okay in there?" She pointed inside the apartment.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'll correct them for the noise, okay? Have a good night." Tori went to shut the door and Leighla placed her hand on it.

"Wait, who are you.."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Jean Grey now bye!" She shut the door and ran back to the kitchen.

Seth pinned Dean while Roman punched him. Tori ran over to them. She yanked his left arm and he elbowed her with his right. She fell and slowly rised back up. She felt like fighting now but someone had to be mature in this situation.

This time she pulled Seth's leg and dragged him. Dean and Roman wrestled again and Dean pinned Roman. He was preparing to punch again when Tori yanked him to his feet. Roman got up too and Seth rushed to his side.

"How did this fight start?" Tori asked.

"He called me a bitch!" Roman growled.

"Right now, you all are acting like bitches."

They all stared at each other for awhile, Tori still holding Dean back. Tori finally spoke.

"Seth, Roman, sleep in Seth's room. Im going to keep Dean company in the guest room."

They walked down the hall and Tori nudged Dean into the guest room. She shut the door and Dean snapped around. He was panting, his skin was red and his lip busted. He stared at Tori. He stormed over to her and cupped her jaw roughly.

Dean snarled. "What the fuck happened to your face..." His voice was oddly calm.

"Roman-"

Dean headed for the door. Tori whipped him back around. "No, Dean."

"Look at what he fucking did.. Im gonna beat the living hell outta Roman."

"Not while Im around."

Dean snorted. "You'll fall asleep soon. Then Im gonna get him while he is sleep."

"I know you're upset-"

Dean pulled her closer and smashed lips onto hers. Tori could taste the metallic flavor of blood on him, but ignored it. Dean snaked his hands into her hair. He played with the soft material. They both were content with the sparks that flared when they touched. Dean pulled away, causing a soft 'pop'.

"Im not upset, Doll. What Im feeling, you don't know the first thing about.." He took a step back. He did a little dance. "Lets go to sleep."


	18. Chapter 18

Dean woke up and Tori was no longer at his side. He sat up, remembering the events of last night. He sighed. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

**_Dean's POV_**

I'm such a fucking idiot. Why did I have to fight with Roman, then Seth? What is wrong with me? And it was immediately after I had promised Seth I would change.

I punched the mattress. "Fuck."

I got out of bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Seth and Tori were making breakfast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes... Which are probably for Seth. He loves pancakes. He looked and noticed I had came in the kitchen. He grunted and returned to flipping bacon.

**_Roman's POV_**

I woke up to the smell of food. I smiled. Seth must have made me a breakfast. I trotted to the kitchen and saw Dean, and saw his lip. He looked at me and remained silent. He turned back to face Tori.

I wish last night wouldn't have occurred. But it did. Now we all have to pick up the pieces.

I sat two seats away from Dean at the kitchen island. I examined Tori, who was right in front of me, flipping pancakes. Her copper colored hair was puffy and disheveled. My eyes traveled down to see the bruise forming under her eye.

I growled. "Tori, the fuck happened to your face?"

Dean scoffed. "You hit her last night. You didn't notice because you were busy trying to kill me." I sighed. Dean always over exaggerated everything.

**_Normal POV_**

Roman rolled his eyes. "Im sorry Tori."

Tori just nodded and passed Roman his plate of food.

* * *

**_October 4, 2013_**

**_WWE Smackdown_**

Things were still tense from Tuesday between Seth, Dean and Roman. Tonight was the last show before Battleground; Where they would face The Rhodes Brothers, Tori would face Brie Bella if she won her match with Aj Lee.

Tori had her Hounds of Justice crop top on and jean short shorts. She didn't have a match tonight but would accompany Seth and Roman to the ring for their match against The Usos.

"Are you guys ready?"

The men remained silent. Tori sighed. She grabbed the WWE Championship, that she stole from Daniel Bryan. "Fine, don't talk. But you better not lose tonight. Sunday is Battleground and I'll be damned if we lose at a Pay Per View."

Special Op blared through the arena and The Shield marched through the crowd. Tori hopped the barricade, then Roman, then Dean and lastly Seth. Dean and Tori remained by the barricade while Seth and Roman got in the ring.

Seth and Cody started the match. Seth had already got Cody in a rear chinlock. Dean looked off towards the ramp. He noticed Hunter walking to ringside.

"Tori, I need that championship back. Sunday Randy and Bryan are fighting for it. When Randy wins, he's gonna expect that title."

Tori paused before speaking. "Put me in the match."

"What?" Dean and Hunter said contemperanously.

"Yeah, let me wrestle." She mimicked Dean's little dance and he rolled his eyes.

"Tori, you have a match with Brie Bella."

"No, I _may_ have a match with Brie. Nothing's official."

He sighed. "Fine." Tori passed him the title and Dean looked annoyed. "What?"

He snarled. "We'll talk later."

Tori shrugged and ran to the commentary table. She snatched the headset off of JBL's head. "Good evening to the viewers at home. I wanna make this fast. Triple H put me in the championship match on Sunday, okay BYE!" She adjusted the headset back on his head and skipped off.

Seth tagged in Roman and Cody tagged in Goldust. Tori frowned at the injustice in the ring. Goldust had DDT'd Roman and was taunting for his finisher. She hopped on the apron and crawled in the ring. Goldust pinned Roman and she dragged Goldust off him. Cody got in the ring and yelled at Tori.

"What are you doing?! What's wrong with you!?"

Seth attacked him from behind and they rolled outside. She smiled as Seth tossed Cody into the barricade. Someone jerked her around. She came face to face with Goldust.

"Goldust doesn't look too pleased, John." Michael Cole stated.

Roman had got off the mat and was standing. Tori looked at him, in the corner, ready to Spear Goldust. She smirked. Goldust raised an eyebrow and turned around. Tori hopped out the ring as Roman speared Goldust. He went for the pin.

1..

2..

Cody dragged Roman off Goldust. Roman and Cody began fighting. The referee called for the bell.

Justin Roberts rose from his seat. "The referee has declared this match a no contest."

Dean got in the ring and fought Cody with Roman while Tori helped Seth at ringside.

Seth slid in the ring and Tori followed. Special Op blared as The Shield tall once again.


	19. Battleground 2013 Part 1

**_Battleground 2013 _**

Dean cooed into Tori's ear. "Tori.."

"Hm?"

"C'mon, the plane just landed."

The Shield took their rental to the hotel they would be staying at. Seth and Roman still were isolating themselves from Dean. Tori opened the door to the hotel room and smiled: They only had received one bed. That meant Roman and Seth would have to make up with Dean.

* * *

The Shield were changing into their attire in the locker room. Tori was debuting a new attire: Vest, Black tights with horizontal rips on the sides of her legs, combat boots with silver chains and black fingerless gloves.

Roman sighed. "Baby Girl, are you really about to be wrestle in that championship match?"

"Yup."

"We don't want you hurt, Tori."

Dean scoffed. "Go out there and make history Doll-face. If Bryan or Orton lay a finger on you, we'll kick their ass."

Seth sighed. "Well, the championship match isn't for another 2 hours, that's enough time to think about what you want to do."

Tori opened the door to the hall. "You two have a match right now, you should get going."

Just Dean and Tori remained in the locker room. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist. She reached up and toyed with his hair. "I'll be rooting for you, Princess." Tori rolled her eyes. "Enough with the pet names."

"Its not a pet name, Doll. You are my Princess, you are my Doll, you're mine." Dean pecked Tori on her plump pink lips. She hummed.

"Can I be your girlfriend?" Dean suddenly lost interest in their conversation and went to sit in a chair. Tori kneeled in front of him.

"Dean, why can't I just be your girlfriend already? You can't deny the chemistry between us.. That spark every time we touch.." Tori ran her hand over Dean's. He sighed.

"Im not ready for that yet. I told you before. You want commitment, and I just can't give it to you." _Or maybe I don't know how.._

Tori rose back to her feet. "I understand.."

She walked dejectedly towards the door. "Im going to wait for Seth and Rome, if you even care to know."

Tori didn't go straight to the exit that The Shield used. She walked aimlessly in the halls, thinking about Dean.

_Why does Dean have to such a jerk? Why doesn't he open up to me? What makes him shove me away? Am I doing something wrong?_

Tori's eyes were more focused on the ground than in front of her, causing her to bump into a tall, muscular body. Randy turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Just my luck." Tori mumbled.

Randy chuckled. "So I hear you're in the championship match tonight with Bryan and I.. Couldn't Hunter have got a better insurance policy, one a little taller and heavier.."

Tori smiled. "Im gonna have fun tonight."

She walked off, leaving Randy concerned about Tori's loyalty to the Authority.

* * *

Tori walked pass the divas locker room with a devious smirk on her face. She turned around and entered the room. She saw Taylor talking.. to Nikki Bella. She stepped further into the room. All the divas paused.

"What?" Tori retorted.

"Shouldn't you be at the gorilla now for the divas title match?" Naomi motioned to the tv. Aj Lee was skipping to the ring.

"No, Im not in the divas title match, silly." Tori flipped her hair. "Im in the match for the WWE Championship."

Natalya dropped her water bottle. Alicia Fox looked confused, as well as everyone else. Naomi looked at Cameron. "Did she actually say 'WWE Championship'?"

Cameron nodded.

Tori shrugged. "I don't know why you all are shocked or confused or whatever. Im a _strong_ diva. I can wrestle guys. Randy considers me to be an 'insurance policy', and I am a chick."

Taylor stepped forward. "Tori, I don't want you hurt."

Naomi agreed. "We don't know each other, but it would still be devastating to see you hurt."

Tori flexed her right bicep and pointed to it. "What don't you understand? Im strong. I can handle a few kicks from Bryan or Orton."

Taylor sighed. She looked at the screen. Special Op was playing. The music died down and Jerry Lawler stood at ringside.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. According to The Authority, when Tori said 'championship match', she meant for the WWE Championship."

The crowd chanted "What?"

Tori chuckled. "Tonight is going to be epic."

* * *

**A/N: Will Tori regret her decision? Why does Dean keep pushing everyone away? Will Roman and Seth ever forgive Dean? Will Tori walk out with the WWE Championship?**

**Questions to be answered the next chapter in: Unforeseeable Romance**


	20. Battleground 2013 Part 2

Tori was heading to The Shield's entrance when Kaitlyn spotted her. She approached Tori, who's expression was deadpan.

"What do you want, Kaitlyn?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you. You're the first diva to compete in a match for the WWE Championship. I think you're the most controversial diva this year."

Tori nodded. "I am. I easily could have asked to be placed in the match for the Divas Title, but I didn't." Kaitlyn could have sworn Tori gave her half a smile, but it disappeared so quickly she couldn't be sure.

"Well, you should probably get going." Special Op V2 was blaring through the arena. Tori walked down the steps and hopped the barricade. A few fans were cheering for her.

Randy came out, then Daniel. Daniel and Randy stared at Tori as if she were insane. She shrugged. She mouthed to Daniel "You're gonna lose."

The bell rang and he let Tori's words roll right off of him. He and Randy charged at each other and the war begun.

Tori slid out the ring and looked for something. She walked by commentary and looked. She pulled out and kendo stick.

Randy was on his knees. Daniel kicked him in the back repeatedly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" The crowd chanted.

Tori slid in the ring, so that Bryan and Randy both saw her.

Randy cocked an eyebrow. "Tori... What the hell are you doing?"

Tori had her arms raised above her head. Bryan had backed into a corner smiling. Randy got to his feet. "Give me the kendo stick, Tori. I don't want to have to take it from you."

Tori swung and Randy grabbed the stick. He didn't look too happy.

Tori and Randy began pulling the kendo stick back and forth. The next time Tori pulled it towards her, she low blowed Randy with her knee. He fell to his knees. Tori walked behind him and swung, hitting his back. She hit it repeatedly until she was out of breath. She pinned Randy.

...

..1

Bryan had lifted her off of Randy. She kicked her legs and flailed her arms. "Put me down! Now! I'll kill you!" Bryan placed her on the apron. He turned away and headed to Randy. Tori bounced off the ropes and leaped on Bryan's back. They both fell to the mat. Tori was punching him and he managed to roll over. He shoved Tori off of him as if she weighed two ounces. She indian style with her arms folded, pouting up at Bryan. Bryan got to his feet and walked around her. Tori laid on her side near the ropes pouting, looking at the announcer's table.

"Please don't come bother us." JBL mumbled.

Jerry Lawler laughed. "I think she heard you."

Tori had rolled out the ring and stalked towards the announcer's table. She snatched JBL's hat.

"Give it back!" JBL whistled. "Come on! Give me my hat!"

Tori looked offended. She took the hat and threw it into the crowd. A guy reached up and grabbed it then returned to watching the match.

She slid in the ring. Randy went to pin Bryan.

1...

Tori pulled Randy off him by the leg. Randy looked agitated. He stood and turned to face Tori. She kicked him in the midsection and slammed his head into the mat.

"Tori with a facebuster to Randy!" Jerry exclaimed.

Tori pulled a silver object out a vest pocket. She held it in the air, revealing it to be a handcuffs. She grabbed Randy's left hand and cuffed him to the ropes.

When she turned around, Bryan was standing. She raised her hands and Bryan chuckled then stroked his beard. She wanted a Collar and Elbow tie up. Bryan shook his head.

"I won't wrestle a girl."

"This girl would kick your ass."

Bryan laughed again. They circled each other and the crowd cheered. They locked up and Tori tried to push Bryan. Bryan, being stronger, backed her into the corner. He released and backed away.

"Was that enough?"

Tori smirked. "I wanna fight."

"Wh-"

Before Bryan could respond, Tori leaped on him and punched him. He pushed her away and she felt weak again. She became angry.

Bryan stood and Tori swung him with a hurricanrana. Bryan sat up surprised. Tori motioned for Bryan to 'come hither'. As he was rising to his feet, Tori ran to the ropes on the right. She planted him with a scissors kick.

Tori went for the pin.

...1

...

2...

Bryan kicked out and Tori locked him in a head scissors. Bryan effortlessly pushed her leg off her neck. He stood and walked towards Randy, who was upset that Tori had handcuffed him. Tori hopped on his back and locked him in a sleeper hold.

"This woman is insane." Michael Cole says.

"She is not. Tori is just a bit different." JBL states.

"You're defending her and she tossed your hat into the crowd.."

"But she's choking Bryan, so I like her now."

Bryan backed into a corner, causing Tori to release the hold. Tori winced and fell to the mat. Bryan proceeded over to Randy. He tossed Randy the key Tori had dropped and Randy unlocked himself. He ran across the ring and picked Tori up by her hair.

"What the hell is your problem, huh?" He shoved her back into the corner. "Stay outta my way!"

Bryan charged at him and Randy powerslammed him. Big Show's music played and he walked down the ramp.

Randy lifted Bryan and slammed him in a suplex. Tori looked over and eyed Big Show at ring side.

He climbed in the ring. Randy turned around into a knockout punch from Show. Show looked angry. He lifted Bryan and chokeslammed him.

Tori looked at Randy and Bryan, she could get the pin and win the title. But then everyone would think she made Show help her. She didn't need his help.

Tori stood up and approached Big Show. "What the hell is your problem!? I was going to be champion! You ruined-"

Big Show grabbed Tori by her neck. He lifted her in the air and slammed her back on the mat.

The crowd went berserk. There were cheers, boos, screams.. The referee declared the match a 'no contest'. Big Show's music plays as Battleground goes off air.

* * *

Dean was silent. Roman was silent. Considering his personality, Seth was eeriely silent. And Tori didn't attempt to talk to them. She didn't go to the trainers. She assured the officials she was alright.

Roman opened the door to their hotel room and stormed to the bedroom. Seth followed. Dean just sat his bag by the door. Usually that meant he was leaving, to a bar or something.

Tori just sat on the couch and watched Dean pace around. He slapped a vase off a table and Tori flinched. Dean ran his hands through his hair. He began murmuring incoherent sentences that Tori couldn't understand.

Seth watched from the bedroom as Tori approached Dean. She rested a hand on his chest, stopping Dean from pacing. He stared down at her, his blue eyes dark and full of rage and anger.

"Please Tori: Get the hell away from me." His voice was lower than usual.

"No. I won't-" Dean grabbed her by both arms and slammed her into the wall. She yelped.

"You don't fucking listen. You always gotta be big and tough.." He leaned closer. "And thats what gets you hurt."

"I-" Dean slapped her. "Don't speak. You'll just say something that would be a good enough reason to serverely hurt you. I don't like seeing you hurt."

Dean grabbed his leather jacket and left the hotel room. Tori took a step towards the door and sobbed. "Don't go.." She mumbled. She began sobbing.

Seth came behind Tori and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know... I know..."


	21. Chapter 21

Roman woke up and Seth wasn't by his side. He wandered out the room to see Tori sleeping on his chest while they lie on the couch. Tori's copper hair had covered Seth's face. Only a thin blanket covered them. Roman watched them for a moment.

Tori drove all three men crazy without effort. She went out into that match knowing she could get hurt and disregarded Seth and Roman's warnings. Roman clenched his fists. Dean had encouraged her to go out there. He cares about Dean and Seth and Tori so much. But when Dean does stupid shit like this, it makes him want to strangle him.

Roman kneeled next to the duo on the couch. He caressed Seth's bi-colored hair. He pecked him on the forehead. Seth stirred. He slowly opened his eyes. Roman smiled at the youngest Shield member. "Morning."

Seth smiled. "Morning."

"Why did you leave last night?"

Seth sighed. "Dean went off on Tori so I stayed out here to comfort her."

Seth had took Tori on the couch. It wasn't very comfortable, but it felt great. It was their first time having sex without Roman or Dean and Seth loved every second of it.

Tori stirred from the chatter surrounding her. She rolled over and Roman caught her. "Be careful." He swiped the hair out of her face and stared into those dark grey colored eyes.

She reached up to play with his hair. Roman just stared. She made his heart ache every time she touched him. Roman growled. He couldn't take this any more.

He pinned Tori to the floor and leaned in. He breathed against his ear. "Please Tori. Let me have you. Be mine. Be ours."

"Dean doesn't-"

"We will work with him. Just say yes. So the pain will go away. I can't bear it. Knowing that you aren't mine." Roman flicked his tongue at her ear lobe.

Tori hummed. "Okay.. Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

Roman smiled and got up off of Tori. She sat up and he crushed her with a hug. Seth hug got in on the hug too. Tori's stomach flipped again and she sighed. They were finally hers.

Dean stumbled into the hotel room. He glanced over at the trio on the floor while getting a glass of water. Tori broke away and flounced over to him.

She smiled. He looked confused. She hopped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. "You're mine. You're ours, finally."

Dean frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We're a thing now." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced over to Seth and Roman, who looked nervous.

Dean sighed. I guess there's no more running. He walked over to couch sat down, Tori still clinging on to him.

"Just give me time to adjust to this, alright?" Three soft 'okays' followed.

Tori kissed him. He kissed her back. They exchanged sweet little pecks. Tori perked up again. "Im hungry. I want to go to a pancake house." She bounced on Dean's lap, begging him to take her out for breakfast. Dean grunted. "Can you stop bouncing like that?" Tori bounced harder. "PLEASE! Im hungry!"

Roman and Seth sat on the floor, barely holding in their laughter.

"Okay, fine. I'll take you out for pancakes."

Tori pecked him again. "Thank you Dean."

"Can you get off me now?"

Tori's bouncing slowed and eventually stopped. She blushed when she felt something poke her lower regions. "I'll go get dressed."

Roman snickered. "You good, dude?"

"Im telling you, sometimes its like she does this shit on purpose." Tori giggled as she picked an outfit.

* * *

"Tori, go see what's taking Seth so long." Dean demanded. They had sent Seth upstairs so he could grab his jacket. It was dark out now and he wanted to go to the beach.

Tori got off the elevator. She turned around the corner and came face to face with Bray Wyatt. She began to back away. He pulled her closer.

"No, no, no, Darling. No need to fear me. I won't hurt you. I have a gift for you." He reached behind him and pulled out a rose. A lavender rose.

"Those are very rare, Tori. You see, a lavender rose symbolizes enchantment, love at first sight. I thought it would be perfect for you and The Shield." He smiled when Tori frowned. How did he know that?

He leaned in, his smile falling. "It could also mean to proceed cautiously and be aware of danger."

He placed a hand on her forehead. She gasped and he chuckled. "Don't fight it, love. Embrace it." Tori evaporated in thin air.

The next thing Tori knew, she was at the hotel room, prepared to knock on the closed bedroom door. "Seth, are you alright?"

She opened the door herself and Seth was adjusting his jacket in the mirror.

"C'mon Seth."

He huffed. He glared at the redhead before walking past her. Tori suddenly dropped the rose she had been holding and felt a terrible pain in her chest.

She straightened up. Tori wore a sinister smirk as she followed Seth to the car.


	22. Chapter 22

**Monday Night Raw**

Hunter had called them in even though this was supposed to be a day off. Seth and Tori had a match against Brie and Bryan. Roman had match against Bray Wyatt.

Tori zipped up her zest and headed toward the door. Seth grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He kissed her. "You'll do great; I know it."

Tori walked through the crowd to the ring for a divas battle royal. Brie Bella stared at her with contempt.

Tori hopped the barricade and walked up the stairs by commentary. Brie Bella moved back so Tori could enter the ring. The bell rang Brie ran at Tori and shoved her into the corner. Her and Nikki tried to eliminate her. They lifted her so she was laying on the top rope. Tori punched Brie then Nikki and quickly hopped down. They charged at her and she clotheslines them both. Nikki Bella gets up and Tori sends her on the ring by her hair. Just Kaitlyn, Tori, Taylor, Brie, Aj and Tamina remained.

Taylor ran at Tamina and they fought in one corner. Kaitlyn and Brie stomped Tori in one corner. Aj watches all the divas fight. Taylor manages to eliminate Tamina.

Tori was now leaning against the ropes, easing her way out the corner. Kaitlyn charged at her and she pulled on the top rope, sending her outside the ring.

Tori, Taylor and Brie all stared at each other, forming a triangle. Brie charged at Tori, whom ducked. Brie turned around to be roundhouse kicked by Tori. Taylor and Tori lock up and Taylor whips Tori into a corner. She charges at Tori and Tori hurricanranas her sideways, causing Taylor to tumble out the ring. Taylor laid in pain at ringside.

Brie was rising up. Tori curb stomped her in the head, sending her back to the mat. Tori was on her knees, taunting Brie. Aj took advantage and kicked her with a shining wizard.

Tori was gripping her head as she rolled to the other side of the ring. Aj grabbed Brie by her hair and tried to throw her out the ring. Brie turned and sent Aj out the ring.

Tori grabbed onto the ropes, staring at Brie. Flight of the Valkyries blared through arena. Brie smirked.

Daniel Bryan 'Yes!' his way to ringside. Tori scowled. She turned around and Brie dropkicked her. She held on to the ropes and stood on the apron. Bryan pulled her down. Special Op blared through the arena. Seth made his way to ringside and Tori argued with Bryan. She had slapped Bryan with Seth hopped over the barricade. Seth pulled her back. He mumbled. "Calm down, Hun. I'll handle him, alright?"

And Seth kept his promise. He Curb Stomped Daniel and got the victory for him and Tori.

* * *

Bray Wyatt chuckled. He kissed Roman's forehead and planted him with Sister Abigail. Dean and Seth tried to get in the ring but Luke and Rowan stopped them. Bray had got the victory and Luke and Erick beat Dean and Seth at ringside.

Tori watched as Luke passed Bray a chair. She slid in the ring. "No.." She had half a mind to take the chair and beat Roman with it. _Why would I even think to consider that?_

Bray chuckled when Tori finally decided to help Roman. He was sitting in a corner and she shielded him with her body.

Dean and Seth attacked the Wyatts from behind. Seth tossed Luke out the ring and went to check on Tori and Roman.

* * *

Tori was snuggled up against Roman when Seth walked in the room. Dean was on the opposite side of Roman, stroking Tori's hair.

Roman looked over at Seth. "You gonna join us or stare at us?"

Seth trotted over to the bed. He was worried for Tori. He looked up at her as she got in the ring. Her eyes read hesitation and confusion. She seemed to fighting an eternal conflict. He laid next to Dean and turned the other way, facing the window. He fell asleep, thinking about Tori.

* * *

Dean woke up and went out on the balcony. Tori was already there, staring at the large city. He spun her around and saw something peculiar, almost shocking.

Tori's eyes were black.


	23. Shun Me Part 1

"What the fuck.." Dean mumbled. Tori frowned.

"What's wrong, Hun?" She cocked her head to the side.

"The color.. They're black.." Tori stared with a blank face. Suddenly, she had a fit of laughter. "Dean, you're so funny."

Tori's eyes flashed grey. For a moment she looked lost. "Dean.."

"Yeah?"

"Help me.." Her eyes returned to their black color.

"What?"

"..I meant 'help me train.' I wanna practice."

Dean nodded. "Oh, okay." He pecked her on the forehead. "Im going inside."

Dean closed the balcony door and sighed. He silently hoped it was all apart of his imagination.

Seth walked out of the bedroom. "Everything okay?"

"Im worried about Tori.."

"You noticed too?"

"How would I not have noticed?"

"...Well, you know how she likes to play those mind games and all. Maybe this is another one. Wearing black contacts and acting weirder than usual."

"But its been awhile since one of her mind games."

Roman walked out the room. "What are we talking about?"

Seth whipped around. "Oh, nothing."

Tori walked in from the balcony. Her eyes were grey again. She looked confused and scared. She turned towards her teammates. "Did.. Did I black out or something?"

Dean shook his head. "No."

Tori looked confused again. Her eyes drifted aimlessly around the room.

"Tori?" She looked at Roman.

"You okay, Baby Girl?"

"Yeah.. Im going to go to the gym now. See you later, I guess." She left, mumbling to herself.

* * *

Seth sighed. Roman glanced at him from the drivers seat. "Whats wrong Seth?"

"Im worried about Tori. She's been acting so freaking weird." Its been two days since the balcony incident. They were driving to the next state. Dean slept in the backseat and Tori rode with Taylor.

..Well.. Y.. Sh.." Roman was thinking of a way to rationalize Tori's behavior. "She really wanted to win that championship match and with everything with Bryan and that Bella.. She's got a lot on her mind."

Roman knew that explanation sucked, Seth did too. Thats why he didn't respond.

* * *

Taylor hid her laughter in the pillow. Tori was prank calling random WWE Superstars. Taylor gave her Zack Ryder's number. Tori whispered to Taylor. "Time to whip out some old prank call classics.."

"Hello?"

Tori cleared her throat. "Is there?"

"Um.. Im sorry. No.."

"How about Mr. Wall?"

"No. You might have the wrong number."

Tori scoffed. "If no walls are there then what's holding up your ceiling?" She hung up.

Taylor and Tori bursted into laughter. Taylor grabbed the phone. She strolled theough the contacts. "Oh my gosh, this one's gonna be hilarious.."

Taylor called Aj Lee. "Who is this?"

"Don't pretend you don't know.."

"Not pretending."

Taylor did her best attempt at a sexy voice. "So you forgot everything we did last night?"

"..I think you have the wrong number."

"I love you."

"...Im hanging up!"

"Wait, wait. One more thing!"

Aj sighed. "What?"

"Im outside your door, waiting for you."

Taylor ran, opened her door and stood in front of the opposite door. Aj opened the door, screamed and slammed it. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"

Tori walked out the room, giggling. "Catch up with you later."

Tori went up to her hotel room and stepped inside. She left the luggage by the door. She stepped into the bedroom. She gasped. Seth was crying.

"Seth, are you okay?"

She took a step towards the bed and all three men tensed up. She frowned. She stared at her boots. "Uh.. Im sorry.." She left out the room, holding back her tears. She knew this was going to happen. She would never really be apart of their 'love triangle'. It's always been those three against the world, why would it have changed now? Now that she was apart of the Shield...

* * *

**A/N: Poor Tori.. **


	24. Shun Me Part 2

**Monday Night Raw**

**1 Week Before Hell In A Cell **

Seth and Roman had just got out the shower. They got dressed in their ring gear. Dean was talking with Steph and Hunter.

Roman pulled Seth in for a kiss before he could put his vest on. Roman backed Seth into the locker. Seth went to caress Roman's hair, but he pinned his wrist to the locker. Dean walked into the room. "C'mon you two, there will be time for that later."

Tori entered the divas locker room. She spotted Nikki Bella.

"Where's your sister?"

"Why do-"

Tori slapped Nikki and caught the attention of everyone. "Don't fuck with me, bitch."

"Ugh, she's preparing for an interview."

Tori smiled. "That's all I needed to know." When Tori turned around, Tamina was standing there.

"What? Mad because I run this locker room and I don't even utilize it? Huh? I'm the new queen of this division- get used to it." She bumped Tamina's shoulder as she left.

It wasn't hard for Tori to find Brie. She listened as Brie spoke in her interview. "Josh, the problem I have with Tori, The Shield's first lady, is that she is despicable. Tori turned her back on the WWE Universe. For what? To parade around in a vest? Tori needs to be taken off her high-"

Tori approached Josh and Brie. She motioned for Josh to hand her the mic. "I'm sorry Brie, you said you had a problem with me? Why tell Josh Matthews when you can say it to my face? I need to taken off my high horse? You star on some show for talentless females but I need to be taken off my high horse. Brie, you can even reach my level of superiority wrestling wise." Some of the crowd cheered.

"Tori, I've been in WWE for more than two years, the amount of time you have been here. What makes you think you're better than me?"

"Two moves in your moveset and more than two years doesn't prove shit, Brie. I have wrestled everywhere, and, and I've been wrestling longer than you."

While Brie was saying her comeback, Tori glanced over and saw Seth, Dean and Roman. They didn't even notice her. Tori smacked Brie.

"If you're so great Brie, fight me at Hell In A Cell!" That got their attention. Brie grabbed Tori and the battle began. Tori tackled Brie and brought down punch after punch. Seth, Dean and Roman ran over. "Tori, get off her!"

Seth lifted her up and she picked up Brie. She broke away from Seth and tossed Brie into a blue crate. Tori sprinted down the hall, behind another crate. She shoved it in Brie's direction. "How dare you insult me, BITCH!?"

Brie moved just in time to avoid that crate. Brie grabbed Tori by the hair and walked her to catering. Seth, Dean and Roman followed, trying to break them up. Roman grabbed Brie and Seth grabbed Tori.

The women stilled flailed their arms, desperate to hit each other. Tori wiggled out of Seth's grip and punched Brie square in the jaw before officials hauled her out of catering. Tori struggled against their grip. "Lemme go!" She released an ear-shattering scream. She began one of her infamous temper-tantrums. She picked up a pie and tossed it, screaming. It hit Ryback in the face. A food fight broke out with Tori still breaking things and hitting officials in the background.

* * *

Dean slammed the door to the hotel room. "What the fuck is your problem!?" Tori flinched on the couch. She had arrived earlier.

"I don't have a problem."

"You do." Roman chimed in. "A real serious one. Starting fights and shit."

Tori got off the couch and pointed a finger at Roman. "Fuck you."

"You are so childish at times. You know that?" This offended Tori.

Tori charged at him and leaped on him. This caught him by surprise and they fell to the floor. Tori hit Roman once and he rolled them over. He pinned her wrists to the floor. "No." He got off her and dusted himself off. Tori rolled on her side and crossed her arms. Roman sighed. He kissed her cheek. "You're still my Baby Girl."

Dean snapped. "Don't baby her! She acts like a fucking bratty bitch."

"You're a bitch." She said, looking up at Dean. He got held back by Seth. Tori got off the floor and Roman noticed: Her eye's were their normal grey color.

Roman was still wary though. But now he knew why they were black, after his match Luke Harper. "Vulnerable, used, weak souls are most likely to be taken advantage of..."

Tori dashed towards the room and locked the door. It took all three men a moment to understand what just happened.

This was Tori's way of banishing them to sleep on the couches.. And telling them she was upset..

Roman and Seth sighed. At least they had a chance to fix things; They would be at Seth's place for a week, starting tomorrow.


	25. Remember Me

**A/N: Forewarning.. Domestic Violence, Verbal and Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Coercion and Sexual Content ahead..**

* * *

_June 19, 2004_

_Tori cried. She knew what was about to happen. Scott never broke a promise. Tori wiped her eyes and sniffled. She heard the car pull up in the driveway._

_She had 'embarrassed' Scott in front of his friends. They were at some bougie restaurant and Tori wasn't so bougie, so it was embarrassing. First off, she didn't wear the Chanel outfit Scott brought her, instead she chose Gucci. "It was ugly.". Scott's friends just laughed. They thought she was being funny._

_She used a salad fork to eat her dinner. Scott's friends didn't say anything, but they definitely noticed._

_The fruit and cheese came to the table afterward. Tori had asked "When is dessert coming?"_

_Scott had walked her outside and described her fate when he got home "You're gonna pay for embarrassing me like this.." He just told his friends that she got sick._

_Tori's heart fluttered. She heard his footsteps coming down the hall to their large master bedroom. He opened the door._

_Tori watched him from the black and gold chaise longue she was sitting on. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his silk shirt and removed his shoes._

_He grabbed Tori and tossed her to the floor. "What the fuck is your problem?! Saying Gucci is superior to Chanel, not knowing basic table etiquette.. Stupid bitch."_

_He pulled Tori up by her red locks and tossed her out into the hall. She began to crawl away. It would only START with her being tossed like a rag doll._

_Scott threw vases and plants, anything in their hall, at Tori. She managed to crawl into a guest bedroom. Scott grabbed a fist full of her hair. He slapped her. "Fucking moron.. All you had to do was be quiet!"_

_"Scott, I'm-" He punched her and she fell to the ground again. "Stupid slut.."_

_He dragged her into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and threw her into the shower. He quickly turned on the cold water and used the shower head to hose her down._

_Tori squealed. "Scott, stop! I'm sorry!"_

_Scott removed his black Fendi belt and whipped Tori with it. She screamed and cried for him to stop. He went to the gym regularly, and stopped whipping her when he was out of breath, a long time._

_He tossed the belt aside and pulled her out the shower, her Juicy Couture tracksuit wetting the floor._

_He chuckled. "Man, you're so stupid. You don't see how easy you have it."_

_He began his next round of torture..._

* * *

Tori woke up with a jolt, panting and crying. She fell back against the pillows. Ten years later and she still had nightmares..

She went out into the living room. Dean and Seth slept on the couch and Roman on the floor. Tori walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Dean woke up next. He climbed off of Seth and maneuvered around Roman to get to the bedroom. The door was finally open.

He pounced on the bed and a few moments later, Tori walked in wearing a robe. "Why the fuck are you in here? Go back to the couch."

Dean stared at Tori. Something seemed off about her. Her insult wasn't all that insulting and he saw something he hadn't seen in her eyes for a while.

Terror.

He didn't know why. She only told him that she has nightmares occasionally. She never described them or even told Roman and Seth. She just told Dean that she has nightmares at times..

"Tori.."

She didn't look up. She kept searching through the luggage on the bed. Dean grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you okay? Did you have another, uh, nightmare?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

He sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"C'mon Tori. You can't keep, whatever is bothering you, stay bottled up inside you. Just-"

"The nightmares are about an Ex, okay?"

Dean released her face and pulled her close to his body. He was reclined against the pillows and Tori was curled up at his side.

"Scott was very.. aggressive. He- He used to shout and yell at me when I did or said something wrong. When I didn't 'listen', he would hit on me." Tori buried her face into the side of Dean's chest and sniffled. "Shh.. Its okay, continue.."

"Scott would throw stuff at me.. Burn me with water... Force- He forced me to have sex.."

Tori began crying and Dean didn't force her to continue. He held her tight as she cried and cried..

* * *

The Shield arrived at Seth's home in Iowa and Tori kept to herself. Seth and Roman have been trying to get her to talk. They thought they did something wrong. Roman even offered to let Tori fight him like she wanted to last night.

Seth, Roman and Dean went out to get lunch and Tori stayed in the apartment. She was staring at the tv, not really watching it. Scott still lingered on her mind..

_June 20, 2004_

_"Tor-ri..." Scott said in a sing-song voice._

_She froze. Tori had been reorganizing all her things in their large walk-in closet. Scott came in and smiled._

_He sighed. "There you are.. Come here.."_

_Tori took two steps back. Scott frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_Tori's skin was red and some areas, like her neck, were bruised. Her lip was swollen._

_"You know I didn't mean any of that stuff last night, right?" He stepped forward and Tori took one step backward, bumping a wall. He ran his fingers through her soft hair._

_Tori flinched when he reached to hold her face. He kissed her. "C'mon.."_

_He led her out of the closet and pushed her back on the bed.._

Tori was drawn away from her thoughts when someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?"

"Leighla."

Tori opened the door. "Oh. You. I'm sorry about slamming the door in your face the last time you were here."

Leighla smiled. "Its alright, really. I understand how cranky you can get, traveling all the time, little time for rest. I just stopped by to see if Seth was here."

"He left a while ago. He should be back soon though, I'm sure."

"Oh, okay. Can I wait in here then?"

"Sure."

* * *

When the guys got back, Leighla was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, hands folded. "Oh hi, Roman.. Dean.. Seth.."

Tori walked into the room. "Seth, Leighla had stopped by to talk to you. C'mon Dean and Roman, lets give them privacy."


	26. Remember Me II

**A/N: Special special thanks to Moxbrose24 and fNESSAANCALIME6913 for helping me remember We Belong Together!**

**Forewarning: Sexual Content, Rape, Domestic Violence, and emotional abuse.**

* * *

Roman frowned. First Tori was acting strange, now Seth. That damn Leighla said something to him. And Tori, well he didn't know what was up with her. Dean told him not to worry, but that didn't help. Roman went into the bedroom to see Seth, crying.

"Seth, what's wrong? Talk to me." He got in the bed and embraced Seth. Seth sniffled.

"I-I didn't know... I didn't mean..." He began crying again.

* * *

Tori had left and took a walk for some fresh air. The sun was going down and the sky was a dark orange color. It was windy and Tori's hair flowed like a waterfall. Her grey eyes still registered sadness and fear though.

"What's happening?" Tori thought. "I'm becoming weak.. I never would have told anyone about Scott in a million years.. And I'm visibly sad.. I never would have let anyone see my emotions.."

Tori was like an old layer of paint, chipping and breaking piece by piece. She never felt this bad ever. She went into a coffee shop.

A tall blonde, whose name-tag read 'Claire', smiled at Tori.

"How may I help you?"

"I'll have a Venti Peppermint Java Chip Frappuccino.."

Tori got her coffee and left the shop. She thought back to Scott again.

_June 21, 2004_

_Scott came home on his lunch break. Tori was sleeping and Scott crawled in the bed with her. He whispered in her ear. "Tori.."_

_She could smell the coffee on his breath in her state of semi-consciousness. Scott shook her awake and she stared at him groggily. It took her a second to realize he had undressed himself._

_Tori, tired from the beating she had gotten earlier shut her eyes again. Scott pulled her shirt off, then her underwear. Scott slapped her and she was wide awake now.._

_"No sleeping." Scott growled. "I want you awake for this.."_

_Scott rammed into her and she gasped. "Oww.."_

_"Fuck.." He slammed into her again. "Open your fucking eyes, Tori."_

_Tori opened her eyes and was forced to look at him. That monster.._

_She couldn't really remember anything but the smell of coffee.._

* * *

Dean was watching television when Tori walked through the door. He glanced up at her. "Where were you? You just left without saying anything."

"I needed fresh air."

Tori removed her jacket and Uggs. Dean got off the couch and grabbed Tori by her hand, forcing her against his body. Her stomach did cartwheels. "Don't ever leave like that again, Tori. You understand?"

Tori yanked Dean down and snogged him. His height made this difficult; Dean, being the tallest member of The Shield. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around him.

She felt him smirk and carry her to the bedroom. He opened the door and Roman was thrusting into Seth.

Dean growled. "Fuck it." He tossed Tori next to Seth.

* * *

Roman sighed. He knew what they did wasn't right. They were in a relationship now and couldn't run away from their problems; Nor could they fuck them away.

Seth began to stir and Roman looked down at him, resting on the Samoan's arm. Seth smiled. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

Seth nodded. Roman turned his attention to Tori, whom was sleeping on his other arm. He went to stroke her hair, then froze. Seth had mumbled something. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"Hm?"

"I said, I love you.."

Roman smiled. He kissed Seth's forehead. "I love you too, and Dean. Even when he's an asshole."

"I'm not an asshole." Dean mumbled. He was still semi-conscious.

Seth turned around and threw his arms around Dean. "Dean!"

He chuckled. "Not so loud Seth."

Tori groaned in her sleep. She was having another nightmare. She shivered in Roman's arms and attracted the attention of all three men.

"Scott.."

Seth frowned. "What is she talking about?" Dean averted his eyes, he knew.

_"Scott, don't say that..."_

_"Shut the fuck up!" He ran his hands threw his hair. "How am I supposed to love you? How could anyone love YOU..."_

_Tori sobbed. She was cowering in a corner while Scott belittled her._

_"Scott-"_

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

Tori jolted awake and orbs of brown, blue, and grey beamed at her. She was panting and on the verge of tears. Roman was shocked, confused and upset all at once.

"Fuck Tori..." He looked down at her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. Seth caressed one of her hands. "What were you dreaming about?"

She shook her head and Roman glanced at Dean. His eyes were... Sad._Could Dean Ambrose experience sadness? I guess so, Tori is crying.. There's a first for everything_..

Dean finally spoke. "Tori, you gotta tell 'em."

Tori sighed and reluctantly told them all about Scott. His dark hair and brown eyes. About how his dad got him a mansion when his turned 18. How his dad had an island. How he'd come home and rape her or beat her, whichever he was in the mood for. How he'd call her every name in the book, A-Z.

Seth immediately thought back to what Leighla said. _"I-I'm pregnant, Seth.."_

Roman growled. "I'll fucking kill him for hurting you.."

"No, Roman. It was over 10 years ago. I was the stupid teen who remained in the relationship. You don't have to do anything."

* * *

**Somewhere in California..**

"One plane ticket to Des Moines, Iowa, please."

* * *

**A/N: Should they be upset over something that happened long ago? Does Seth really believe he got Leighla pregnant? What do you think about Seth saying the L word?**

**Who's on their way to Iowa? **

**Share all your thoughts and opinions in the reviews below!**


	27. Chapter 27

Seth and Tori were making breakfast. Roman entered the kitchen, Dean following. He spun Seth around and pulled him closer. "So, you love us?"

"Of course I do."

Tori frowned. Seth didn't tell her 'I love you'. She remained quiet while Roman, Seth and Dean talked about how much they loved each other.

"Breakfast is done." Tori stated before heading to the bedroom and grabbing her phone. She was about to call Taylor but noticed she had a text.

See you soon. Tori never saw this number before, so she was confused. She shrugged. "Wrong number."

Her phone rang. It was Dylan.

"Hello, Dylan."

"We haven't spoke all summer. Now its October."

"I know. My summer was.. Interesting. Are you gonna watch Hell In A Cell Sunday?"

"Mom hasn't paid the cable bill yet." It was silent for a moment.

"Dylan, is she-"

"Yeah.." Tori's mom was an alcoholic and drug addict. She hasn't really been sober in five years.

"Dylan, I'm so sorry for leaving you there."

"Its cool. Wrestling was more important, I get it."

"Thats-" Dylan had hung up.

* * *

Roman and Dean had went to workout. Tori locked herself in the bedroom and Seth was in the kitchen, drinking vodka at noon.

Leighla was pregnant; He was a father.. Seth took another sip from the glass cup.

He wanted to tell Roman or Dean, but it would have made him a hypocrite because he had wanted this relationship as much as Tori.

Seth stumbled out of the kitchen and knocked on the bedroom door. "Tori.." He slurred.

She opened the door and peeked out. She sniffled. "What Seth?"

"This is my room.." He pointed at her. "And I'd like to sleep in my bed."

Tori frowned. "Have you been drinking?"

Seth pushed past Tori. "Maybe a little.."

The youngest Shield member sat on the bed and stared at Tori. "You.. Can leave now.."

"What?"

"I said go! Shoo!"

She stared at Seth, incredulously. "Seth, watch it."

He chuckled. "What you gonna do?"

Tori slapped Seth, and he held his face. He chuckled. "That's all? I thought the amazing Tori Lake-"

Tori leaped on Seth. He tried to shove her away and she held on to his hair. They both crashed to the floor. Tori slapped and clawed at Seth.

She eventually got tired and rolled off him, panting. She climbed in the bed and played a game on her phone while Seth laid in a ball on the floor, upset.

* * *

Dean opened the door to the apartment, Roman walked in behind him. It was quiet, strangely quiet.

Roman went into the bedroom. Tori was watching Netflix and Seth was sitting in a corner, still drunk.

"Seth, get out the corner.. And what happened to your face?"

"Tori hit on me." He whined. Roman could tell he was drunk. He sighed. Dean walked in and shook his head.

"Tori, why would you do that?" Dean asked. She remained silent. Dean took the phone out her hand and she stared at him. "What?"

"Why did you mark Seth up like that?"

"He's a dick, a prick, and an asshole when he's drunk."

Roman helped Seth to the bathroom. Dean stood there with his arms folded, staring at Tori. She shrugged and went to watch tv.

* * *

Scott tipped the cab driver and got his luggage out the back. He went up the stairs of the apartment building and opened the door to his new apartment, his furniture already inside. He immediately unpacked his clothes that were inside the luggage.

He took out a framed photo of Tori when she was 17, her copper hair in a bun. She was holding up two tickets to WWE Smackdown. He had took her there for their one year anniversary. Scott also began beating her soon after. He chuckled to himself.

Good times. But nothing could really top the time after his birthday.

February 4, 2003

Scott's Seventeenth Birthday Bash

Everyone had left. His parents had left earlier because of a business dinner. The maids were busy cleaning.

Tori removed her earrings and sat them on the makeup desk in her guest room. Scott's parents let her move in two months ago. She slipped out of her heels next.

Tori released her freshly dyed, soft, black hair from its bun. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Tori slipped into her shower.

Scott was walking up the stairs with a switchblade and Swiss Army Knife. He chuckled sinisterly when he heard the shower running.

Scott unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it carelessly aside. He took the switchblade amd army knife with him to Tori's bathroom.

Scott opened the shower door and aimed the knife at Tori. She froze. "Turn the water off. Get out. Follow my instructions and you won't get hurt TOO badly."

Tori sniffled as she stepped out the shower. Scott hustled her into the bedroom. "Get on the bed, lay on your back."

Scott straddled her legs and pulled her hair so her neck was exposed. "Who told you to dye your fucking hair?"

Scott swiped knife against her neck, drawing just a little blood. He punched her in the mouth. "Answer me, slut."

"No one."

He slapped her. "Then why would you do it?"

"I thought it would look nice." He punched her, causing blood to flow from her mouth. She covered mouth with her hands and stared at him with glassy eyes.

"Stupid bitch. I would stab you but that would be too easy."

He pulled the Swiss Army Knife out. He sliced one of her nipples and she cried out in agony.

Scott fell back on the bed, laughing. Tori hated pain, but he gave it to her anyway.

He heard knocking at the door. He opened it and a woman with dark hair smiled up at him. "Hi, I'm Leighla."


	28. Chapter 28

Tori fell to the floor. Her heel slid across the floor. She rolled over and saw her living nightmare, Scott Landon. She began scooting backwards in the dressing room.

Scott smiled. "Don't run." He chuckled. "Really, you're only making in worse."

Scott straddled her and wrapped his hands around her neck. "I've been searching for you, Tori. In all the wrong places." Tori tried to removed his hands from around her neck. "Then I remembered, the slut wanted to be a wrestler. So, I did my research and you left TNA when you got a contract for WWE." Her face turned crimson. "I had my assistant do some searching and digging.. Hell In A Cell would be in Des Moines, Iowa. Now I'm here."

He continued to strangle Tori and ranted on with his story. The edges of her vision were going black, real quick. Tori realized her heel was a few inches from her. She reached and wrapped her right hand around it. Tori swung and hit Scott in the side of his face.

* * *

**Four Hours Earlier..**

The Shield had just arrived at the arena in Des Moines. Dean opened the door to their dressing room. Roman, Seth and Tori followed him inside. They got into their ring gear and stepped out into the dark corridor to record their final promo before facing The Wyatts. They finished quick and Seth went to give it to the tech people.

Dean kissed Tori on the lips. "Stay backstage tonight, okay? Since punk ass Bryan nor his Bella bitch showed up tonight."

Tori blushed. "Dean, someone could have saw that." He looked around, at Roman then Tori again. "But no one's in this part of the arena, Doll."

Roman slammed her into the wall, hard. Tori gasped. Roman never handled her like that before. "R-Rome?"

He smashed his lips against hers and Dean smirked. Tori brought her hands up to rest on his vest. Their tongues danced and Dean pulled Roman off Tori. He kissed Roman.

They all heard whining. The trio turned to see Seth, squeezing himself. "What the hell is going on?"

Dean opened the door to their dressing room and pushed Seth so he was sitting on the couch. Dean and Roman sat at his feet. Dean motioned for Tori to sit with Seth.

Dean and Roman made out while Seth and Tori watched. Tori turned Seth's face so he was looking at her. She pecked him on the lips and he pulled her into his lap.

There was knocking on the door. "Shield! The divas still have a battle royal, Tori needs to get out here now!"

Tori got off the couch and Roman reached up to rub her leg. "We'll finish this later, Baby Girl."

* * *

Dean sighed with content and showed a rare smile. Roman had speared Bray. He looked on from the mat at ringside, holding his ribs. Seth was a few feet away, unconsious.

Rowan came an broke up the pin inside the ring. Harper picked up Dean and pushed him against the side of the ring, causing him to groan.

* * *

Tori was extremely anxious. She had been watching the whole thing. She had lost the battle royale and The Shield NEEDED to leave with a victory.

There was a knock at the door and Tori went to answer it. No one was there. "The fuck?"

She stepped out into the dark corridor. She sighed and went back inside.

Tori was inches from the couch when she heard knocking again. She snatched the door open. "Who-"

Tori was shoved back into the room. She bumped the side of the couch and stared up at the dark-haired demon, Scott, who was around 6'4.

She was terrified. But she didn't let him know it. She flipped her hair. "Oh, hey Scott."

He snorted. "C'mon Tori. That tough bullshit that I heard you apparently do a lot, doesn't work with me." Tori heard cackling and saw Seth's ex, Leighla. She locked the door and waved at Tori. Tori rolled her eyes and stared up at Scott, her grey orbs filled with hate and rage.

She slapped him. Yep, definitely NOT the same Tori Lake from a decade ago.

Scott rubbed his face and chuckled. He had no facial hair and pearly white teeth.

Leighla picked up a pair of heels near her feet. "This are ugly.."

Tori marched over and snatched her black and gold designer heels. "Not uglier than you, bitch."

Tori walked past Scott to put her heels away. Dumb move, because Scott punched her to the ground.

Tori fell to the floor. Her heels slid across the floor. She rolled over and saw her living nightmare, Scott Landon. She began scooting backwards in the dressing room.

Scott smiled. "Don't run." He chuckled. "Really, you're only making in worse."

Scott straddled her and wrapped his hands around her neck. "I've been searching for you, Tori. In all the wrong places." Tori tried to removed his hands from around her neck. "Then I remembered, the slut wanted to be a wrestler. So, I did my research and you left TNA when you got a contract for WWE." Her face turned crimson. "I had my assistant do some searching and digging.. Hell In A Cell would be in Des Moines, Iowa. Now I'm here."

He continued to strangle Tori and ranted on with his story. The edges of her vision were going black, real quick. Tori realized her heel was a few inches from her. She reached and wrapped her right hand around it. Tori swung and hit Scott in the side of his face.

He groaned and rolled off her. Tori charged across room and grabbed Leighla, banging her head against the door, and she slid down the door wailing in agony.

She turned around and Scott was getting up to his feet. Tori swung her right leg and kicked him in the face.

_"Don't try this at home.." Tori mused. "But I'm in the arena so.." _

Scott fell, not unconsious but still in pain. He groaned and got up, seething. He stalked towards Tori, who backed against the wall. He chuckled before punching her, and the red head lifelessly fell to the floor.


End file.
